Unravel
by OTP Trash
Summary: High School AU! Lucy has always regretted leaving Magnolia When she was 8, leaving her Childhood friend Natsu. So, when she learned she'd be moving back, she was excited to see her friend again. But, when she does, he's completely different; he's now the leader of a feared gang across Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Can she unravel the new Natsu and find the old one? M for a reason! Ooc
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back, Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fairy tail nor the song this fanfiction is based off of._

 **Summary:**

 _Natsu and Lucy grew up together; Along with Gray and Erza. The two were closer than any of their friends and had been inseparable. Until Lucy and her family moved to Arbaless because of her fathers job at the age of 9._

 _Now, 8 years later, she returns to her old home and old school district hoping to regain her close friendship with Natsu and the others. But, instead of finding her cheerful and loving friends she remembered, she finds Natsu the leader of a feared gang across Fiore while Erza and Gray are his right hand men._

 _Will friendship be reborn or will love blossom instead?_

 _Can she unravel the Natsu that is upon her now?_

 **N/A:** _I got the Idea as I was listening to a English cover of the first_ _Tokyo Ghoul_ _opening "unravel" by Unknown Songbird; hence the story title. Therefore, expect Natsu to be very broken and hurt inside. Of course the shippings are Nalu and Gajevy Everywhere! Along with a the subtle suggestions of Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus and as many others I can fit into this._

 _Please, NO LISANNA HATE!_

 _I actually like her and I would not like you people bagging on her just because she could ruin the ship; I find it Petty, unreasonable and very annoying. I am sorry if that offended any of you._

 _But don't get me wrong, I don't really ship NaLi. Not saying it's bad I just... Can't do it._

 _Anywayyyyyy..._

 _I hope you enjoy (≧∇≦)/_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Welcome Back, Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

"Sorry," Lucy bowed, not looking at the figure in front of her. "I just thought he'd be here. I've been wanting to see him since I learned I was coming back."

"No worries, Lucy," A deep voice said to her and a hand reached out to pat her shoulder. "And stop the formalities. We're basically family." Lucy looks up with her signature simple smile as the man smiled back.

"Thanks Igneel." Lucy said to the red haired man. "But I really did want to see him." She sighed. "I'm surprised the slacker even comes outside."

"He's probably hanging around with Gray and Erza." Igneel said with a light tone but his face seemed to show disappointment. "They're still as close as ever. I'm... I'm sure you'll see them soon." Igneel looked at the blonde girl for a second, the two just looking at each other as he opened his mouth to speak again but closed it when he couldn't say anything.

"Well, thank you, Igneel." Lucy said, turning to get off his porch. "I'm sure I'll see him since we'll be going to the same school." Lucy turned and began to walk home, which was only a house down and across from the one she just was at. The same house she had when her childhood friend and her had been so close. The one she was looking for just moments ago: Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy had always been thinking about him and the others ever since she left seven years ago. She could never forget the kids she had grew up with and missed them very much, mainly because she didn't really fit in when she was in Arbaless. She wasn't very welcomed there and felt like an outcast, so when she found out she was coming back to her old playgrounds, she was excited; she could fit in with people once again.

"Lucy," Lucy looked up from the ground and saw a girl with silver hair cut short staring at her from the other side of the street. "Is that really you!?" She looked at Lucy like she was a ghost.

"Is that you, Lisanna?" Lucy asked since she did look a bit different. She was wearing a bit of eyeliner and had a nice shade of pink on her lips. She wasn't use to a Lisanna with make up; Lisanna was a tomboy as a child. "I see someone's been messing with mama Strauss' make up kit." Lisanna's shocked gaze became one of amusement.

"It really is you." Lisanna started for Lucy who was in the middle of the street. "Why are you here?" She made it to Lucy and the two embraced.

Lucy hadn't really remembered much about Lisanna except that she had been friends with Natsu since they were born. Back when Lucy and Natsu were close she saw Lisanna as her biggest threat and, secretly, so did Lisanna. Lucy made friends with Natsu when they were in first grade so Lucy always thought Lisanna would have the upper hand when it came to Natsu.

"I moved back." Lucy smiled big. "And I'm here for good." She took a good look at the silver haired girl. "Did you just come back from school?" Lisanna nodded as a reply, both still smiling at each other sweetly. "Cool. I'll be going to." Lisanna's expression changed to one of worry.

"To Magnolia High School?" Lisanna questioned. "Are you sure?" Lucy nodded, not reading the tense aura around the girl.

"Is that strange?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion, getting a forced smile from the girl.

"No, not at all." Lisanna said, turning around and walking from the girl. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved as she walked away from the blonde. The blonde waved as well.

"Yea, see ya!" Lucy said, and started for her home. Once she got to the porch she turned to see the house in front of hers door shut: Lisanna's house. She had the strange feeling Lisanna wanted to tell her something but... She shook it off as her imagination. _It still felt strange though,_ Lucy thought.

* * *

The school was on a large piece of land, the school spreading across most of it. As Lucy walked up the hill toward the school she took note of the well dressed students who walked alongside her; the school must be a pretty fancy place. She never remembered much about the high school students around her way, she just knew they were in high school.

"See, I told you!" Lucy was now at the entrance of the school and was about to go in until she heard as girl shout in her direction. "It's Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Lisanna speaking to a petite bluenette. _Levy!_

"Levy!?" Lucy shouted, now walking over to the small girl. "Omg! It's been forever!"

"It really is you!" Levy ran over to her and jumps into the blondes arms, the blonde hugging tightly back. "I've missed you _so_ much!" Lucy and Levy didn't let the embrace go for a few more seconds until Levy let go and said "how've you been!?"

"So, so," Lucy smiled slightly. "Arbaless sucked." Lisanna joined them as the two walked into the school, getting a few looks from other students. "How about you?"

"It's been okay." Levy said in a nonchalant tone, frowning in the process. "Things have changed a lot." Lucy looked down at her in curiosity as the bluenette sighed.

"Oh, so you finally confessed to Gajeel?" Lucy asked just as nonchalantly as her friend and got a huge blush from the girl.

"N-no!" Levy punched Lucy in the shoulder. "That wasn't funny." And as she said that her face was serious. "We don't even speak to one another anymore. He's gotten into a lot of troubling stuff and, ever since, has been avoided me." Levy sighed a depressing sigh.

"But you still have that crush on him, don't you." Lucy said, catching onto the situation quick. Though Lucy had been gone for eight years she was partially happy that her friends still spoke to her like she had been there the whole time. "That's adorable Levy."

"Whatever." She still had a slight blush on her face as she looked away. "It's not like I can talk to him. I've tried to but he either walks away before I get close or he starts talking to another person." Levy looked up at the blonde who listened silently as she looked ahead. _I wonder how you'll react when you see Natsu,_ Levy thought.

"Lucy," Lisanna suddenly spoke. "Do you know what class you're in this year?"

"Yea," Lucy nodded as another way of saying yes. "Room 3-B." Lisanna and Levy seemed to look at each other with concern. "Could you take me there. I don't know where I'm going." They stopped their looking and turned to Lucy, agreeing to lead the way.

They walked upstairs in silence, the bluenette and silver haired girl giving each other a worried look that the blonde couldn't see. Once they get the class, Lucy is the first to go in. "Welcome to Magnolia High School, Lucy Heartfilia." Levy and Lisanna said, Lisanna leaning on the door frame of the classroom and Levy slightly in the classroom.

"Oh shit, here they come." Suddenly whispers filled the halls of the second floor. Lisanna rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was coming down the hall while Levy looked back in panic at the fact that Lucy was there. "They're always in packs."

Lisanna looks down the hall to see a pink haired boy, uniform baggy and a mess, as other thug like students followed. Behind him was a red haired girl with a strong glare and stance to match and beside her was a raven haired boy with his uniform shirt fully open so his bare chest was showing. Behind him was a tall and husky raven haired boy with piercings and next to him was a just as tall blonde with a bolt like scar along his eye. It was the strongest of the strongest guild in magnolia: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Laxus of Fairy tail.

Lisanna glared at the leading pinkette as he walked down the hall, students moving out of his way. Soon he was in Lucy's sight and Lucy moved forward to greet her long awaited friend.

She was so happy, so excited and so relieved to see her childhood friends were here. "Nat-" Levy moved in front of her step and covered her mouth, shaking her head. Lucy blinked at her small friend and Levy just edged her head to tell her to watch.

"If you want to fuck just say so." Natsu said as he stopped by Lisanna, smirking and eyeing her. Lisanna's glare became more narrow as she looked at the boy straight.

"As if I'd do anything with scum like you." Lisanna said, earning a chuckle from Natsu and the group following him. "Just get out of here." She commanded.

"Doesn't work like that." He said, walking over to the short haired girl. He leans in, getting close to her ear, and whispers "It's okay to say you want it. You did way back then." Lisanna put her hand up to slap him, Natsu dodging it by leaning back. He chuckles then continues his stroll, the others following and looking at Lisanna with a playfully evil smile. Soon they disappeared down the hall.

"I really hate him." She said, trying to convince herself of her own words. "He's just... scum."

"Was that really Natsu?" Lisanna finally snapped out of her anger when she heard Lucy. Lucy had a shocked and confused look plastered on her face, Levy looking at her with sad eyes.

"Yea," Levy said. She looks around the classroom, a few student looking at Lisanna and the others doing something else. "Look, Lucy, we'll talk about this later. Class is about to start and we need you to-" Lucy ran out the door, discarding Levy's talking and ran down the hall.

She ran after the group that was just basically bullying Lisanna, hoping she would find them and tell them how stupid they were.

She finally found them when she looked out a second floor window and saw the group, with a few others now, sitting around a bench in the backyard of the school. _There they are,_ she thought and ran down the stairs towards them.

* * *

"You just love to play with that girl's emotions, huh?" A scarlet haired girl said to Natsu, who sat in the middle of the bench. The girl was Erza. Natsu's arms were stretched out on the top of the bench as he leaned lowly in the place he sat. Erza sat the the right of him, legs crossed and uniform skirt riding up.

"He does this to every girl anyway." A blonde with his hair pulled back said as he stood farther from the bench, arms crossed and looking out at the sky. He was none other than Laxus. "Does it really have anything to do with the girl?"

"Well, a little." A strong looking boy with long raven hair said from the spot on the ground he sat in, him looking at the pink haired boy. Gajeel was his name. "He's been friends with that chick for so long, so he's always going to fuck with her."

"So stupid," A blonde with spiky hair said, as he sat on a different bench and texted away. His name: Sting. He was texting his girlfriend, Yukino. Everyone knew that since that's what he mostly does on his phone. "You could just find yourself a nice little thing. Nearly every girl here wants a piece of you."

"Like that'll ever happen." The boy with raven hair cut to his nap said as he sat by Natsu, his chest and chest tattoo very visible. He was known as Gray. "He's still got the hots for his childhood crush." That statement made Natsu's eye twitch.

"Ohhhh, yeaaaa~" Gajeel said, leaning back a bit. "Bunny girl. The little one with the blonde hair." Erza and Gray looked at each other with wide grins, remembering the cute little blondie that use to always be by Natsu's side.

"They were like a young Bonnie and Clyde." A handsome young man, Loki was his name, said as he sat on the bench with Sting. "Man, how I miss her. I can't lie, I had the hots for her too." Natsu's eye twitched again, no one seeing his annoyance.

"She was pretty cute." Laxus joined, looking over his shoulder at Natsu.

"Gihi," Gajeel chuckled. "So, that's why Natsu doesn't claim a girl. He's waiting for his ' _Bonnie_ '" Everyone nodded at Gajeel's comment, earning a 'mmhmm' from them as well.

"Natsu, it's okay to just say it," Erza said, patting her boss's shoulder.

"Yea, man," Now Gray put a hand on his shoulder. "She might just come ba-."

"Would you guys just shut up!?" Natsu bursted out, anger now easy to see. Everyone looked at him amused, knowing that he obviously just showed them he still had lingering feelings for the girl. Natsu usually doesn't let something this simple get him angry; but it's not like he doesn't do this any other time they speak of Lucy. Which isn't very much but it does happen once in a blue moon.

"I told you once, I told you twice," his voice was laced with anger. "Lucy isn't coming back! She's gone. She's living her life and let me live mine! I have more important things to do than to think about girl and feelings and crushes. Unlike you guys I don't care for dumb shit like that!"

He leans his head back, now facing the school, as he continues speaking. "Even if she came back would she even like me if she saw me now?" Erza and Gray frowned; they felt the same way. All three of them knew she wouldn't accept them if she saw them now. Like all the others did... She would reject them.

"I won't admit it." Natsu began to open his eyes slowly. "I won't admit that I like-" his eyes fully open, looking at what was ahead of him, and blinked in confusion as a blonde with big brown eyes walked towards them. _She really looks like Lucy,_ he thought as the figure got closer. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look at her. _Wait, that is-_ "Lucy!?"

Now the girl gained a lot of shocked looks as the people around him turned and was met with her big brown eyes. They were shocked. There she was, still with her sweet smile and long blonde hair. Lucy Heartfilia. The girl who left them eight years ago was walking towards them as if nothing had ever changed.

"L-lucy!?" Gray stood up first, walking towards the girl, Lucy smiling at him. "Whoa, is this for real?" Lucy stopped in front of Gray, feet away.

"Yo guys," she changed tones quick when Erza stood up as well, Natsu still looking at her with head leaning back on the bench. "What happened to you guys?" Something hit them in the heart as she asked that question.

"Lucy, things change." Erza was the first to start.

"What do you mean change?" She cocked her head to the side. "You guys acted like asses to Lisanna and everyone seemed scared of you. Is that what you mean."

"Well, yea," Gajeel butt in, putting whatever long speech Erza was about to speak to rest. "This isn't grade school anymore. It's high school."

"Lucy, We aren't people others like to hang around. They don't like us." Gray said. Lucy blinked a few times at them all, feeling a awkward and tense vibe. "It'd be best if you'd stay away from us. Not like you want to."

"Let me cut to the chase." Natsu finally spoke, getting up and looking at Lucy now. "You ever heard of Fairy tail, Luce?" Lucy heard a bit about Fairy tail back in Arbaless but she didn't think much into the group. Well, the gang. "I guess not." Natsu took her silence as a no. "Well that's us. The most feared gang in Fiore." Natsu gave Lucy a stern look, Lucy feeling like she wasn't looking at her childhood friend anymore.

"And if you don't want to get hurt then leave us alone." Everyone looked at Natsu in shock, surprised that he was saying that to his (though he denies it) precious Lucy.

"Stay away from us, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, I tried. I've always wanted to write a NaLu Fanfiction and it's no time like the present, right?_

 _For those who watch the anime, later on in the series, after the Tartaros arc., you'll be hearing about Arbaless. It's a sea away from Fiore and, if you look on a Earthland Map, is usually covered by clouds. I read the Manga and I'm on that part now._ _（＾_ _ω_ _＾）_

 _Okay, tell me what you think. I think next chapter I'm gonna make it more serious and let you guys see the badass Fairy Tail Gang members instead of them joking around with each other. I started the story off sweet and that was not my intentions._

 _There are more gang members but you'll see them later. Oh, and, as you'll hear in later chapters, Rogue doesn't go to the school. He's gonna make his appearance though._

 _I really don't have much confidence in my writing ╮(─▽─)╭ But I love to write and have so many story ideas so just bare with me, Kay?_

 _Please review and follow this story if you liked it._ _（＾ｖ＾）_

 _Hope you liked._


	2. Chapter 2: Whatever it takes

**A/N:** _Okay, So, though I am suppose to be working on my Jelsa porn star story, I'm going to give this story a update instead. Mainly because I have no inspiration for that story right now and I have too many ideas for this one. (I think the ending of this chapter is my favorite!)_

 _Oh, and this takes place in a Japanese style school so it like an actual anime._

 _But, anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Whatever It Takes**

* * *

 _'Stay away from us, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

Lucy now stood in the front of her class, next to their English teacher, Capricorn, as he started to introduce her. Lucy was excited before but, after her encounter with her childhood playmates, she couldn't get into school anymore; she was only excited for school because of said friends. And, to make matters more awkward, most of them were in her class. Which explains why Levy and Lisanna were so worried about her classroom number.

 _'Stay away from us, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

Those words repeated in her head even after they got up and left her. She was hurt at that moment; very hurt. She still wanted to be friends with them but how can she try to be friends with people that don't want her around. I mean Natsu, the one that was closest to her heart than any of them, told her to stay away from them. That hurts to the core.

 _'Stay away from us, Lucy Heartfilia.'_

 _Stop ringing in my head!_ She shouted to herself in her head. It just wouldn't shut up. She gets it, he doesn't like her! Okay, stop!

"Lucy," Capricorn spoke, drawing her out of her irritated thoughts. "Please, introduce yourself to the class. Tell us about yourself." Lucy glanced at the man with goat like features then looked out to the class. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Sting sat within the class. These boys she knew were in the gang but, by observing a little more, there were about three more in the gang. Cana, Bickslow and Elfman; all old acquaintances of Lucy.

Lucy sighed and said "My full name is Lucy Heartfilia. I lived here several years back but moved to Arbaless. Now I'm back. I hope we all get along". She bowed then rose, looking at the other students in her class that didn't have the gang symbol somewhere on their body.

"Thank you Lucy," Capricorn turned and pointed to the seat at the back of the class by the window. "Please, take a seat behind Juvia. Juvia, raise your hand." A blue haired girl raised her hand with a dead serious face. Lucy nodded to Capricorn and headed for the seat, feeling a bit sad that she didn't sit next to her closer childhood friends.

Well, that was until she saw who sat next to her.

Natsu sat in the desk right of her now assigned seat, leaned back, feet on desk and hands on the back of his neck. He had his eyes closed and couldn't see the subtle glances Lucy gave him when she sat but he definitely knew she was sitting there.

He took the liberty to memorizes all of the seat in the class and the only seat that didn't have a person in it was the seat right next to him. He always wanted to sit there but he never went against Capricorn's words and Capricorn told him no. He wasn't scared of him he just really respected the goat like man.

"Okay class," Capricorn turned to the board and began to write a title along it. "Today we will be focused on a well known treasure of romantic literature in history. Though, it is not as famous as Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare." He put his hands to his side and turned around to show the Title on the board. "Jane Eyre."

* * *

"Today will be a combat day." Lucy blinked in confusion at the Gym teacher, Taurus. She had never had a 'combat' day in her old school so this is completely new to her.

She was now at gym along with her newly but not so newly classmates filled with Fairy Tail members. She only had one more class left before it was time to go home and she was a bit happy. The day was filled with silence around her other than when she was at lunch with Levy and Lisanna. When she was in class all she'd get was a few sad glances from Erza and Gray.

"We're going to skip our daily run today and go straight into the combat part of this session. I have a nice date with a _sexy lady_ today~" Taurus' face had pervert all over it as he grinned a nasty and obviously imaginative grin. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how he was even allowed to be a teach if he has such a dirty mind. "Anyway, I'll be assigning partners today. You know how the rest works."

Natsu didn't bat an eye since he basically already knew who his partner was going to be: Gajeel or Gray; the only guys that can really handle him in the class (Erza is powerful but gets tired out by the boy very fast). The teacher would never allow him to fight another person since everyone knew the trouble he got into and how he handled it as well as how he handled his hand members if they ever decided to step up to him a certain way he didn't like. Basically saying: he's been deemed too dangerous for other students to practice with.

Taurus took a good look at his list of names and began to call out names. "Natsu and Gray," Natsu chuckled and stood, walking off of the bleachers and onto the middle of the race track, Gray following behind quietly.

Taurus continued to call names, Lucy seeing that most of the gang members were paired together and the other students with the other students. She started to feel relieved, seeing that she won't be paired with an old friend of hers. "Lucy and Erza." Lucy's relieved feeling sizzled up and turned into pure nervousness when he heard her name with Erza's.

"But, sir-" Erza began in a respectful manner.

"I have spoken. Now I'd like to see you lovely ladies attacking each other as if the other fucked your boyfriend." He said, making Lucy looked at the teacher in shock. But now one else seemed to be bothered by the husky man's use profanity. "Get on the field now." Erza didn't look at Lucy as she rose. Lucy followed, not looking at the Scarlet haired girl as they stopped near the running part of the field.

Taurus finished assigning people and looked across the field, taking note of each person and who their partners are. "Okay, one of you come and get the fake knives." He said, walking over to a cardboard box and kicking it gently. Lucy began to walk but was stopped when Erza _actually_ spoke to her.

"I go it," Erza said, stopping Lucy in her tracks. Erza was back a few moments, handing Lucy a dark blue, plastic fake dagger. Lucy grabbed it, looking at Erza confused as hell as said girl smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks, Erza." Lucy felt a bit awkward thanking her since she was straightforwardly told to stay away from the girl in front of her.

"No problem," Erza said, smile getting gentler as she spoke. "This is the perfect excuse to speak to you." Lucy blinked at you in confusion. "Without Natsu feeling any kind of way."

"Does Natsu have that effect on you now?" Lucy asked, frowning at the pretty Fairy tail member.

"Yes, he is the boss." Erza said, nodding at her. "And I am loyal to the boss. We all are." She looked around the field, making Lucy look as well. "We all respect Natsu a lot even though we kind of got off the track of normal students." Erza's eyes made contact with Lucy's once more, this time with a sad glow to them. "We... aren't bad, Lucy." Lucy's shoulders relaxed as she started to realize what the redhead was getting at.

"I know Erza." Lucy smiled at her, brown eyes showing off that innocent and loving feel like she always had. Even as a kid, she always had that sweet part of her. "I just wish Natsu didn't reject me like that." Lucy sighed.

"Please, don't give up on him." Erza said, patting the blondes shoulder. "A lot has happened to him. Even with me and Gray by his side he has this... hurt way to him. I know that you still have that huge crush on him-" Lucy's cheeks suddenly became a pink color."- so please don't give up on him. He'll always have a soft spot for you." Lucy frowned at this.

"Then why'd he tell me to stay away from him?"

"Because he's scared of more rejection." Erza answered immediately. "We all are but he's been through the most rejection out of all of us these past years." Erza looked over her shoulder at Natsu, seeing he was watching her from the corner of his eye while Juvia and Gray were basically sticking their tongues down each others throats. She turned back to her blonde childhood friend. "I wasn't suppose to be telling you this and he seems to be a little irritated that I am so I'll leave the conversation at this: Help him. He's not as stable as he seems and it's eating him alive."

Lucy blinked before Erza let go of her shoulder and backed away from her, getting a couple feet between the two. Erza smiled at her and Lucy, done processing all she said, smiled back at her to confirm that she understood. Lucy then looked over to the teacher and gave him a frown of disappointment. He had been watching the girls around them stretching... Well, mainly looking at their asses.

"Yo, teach," Gajeel pulled him from his thoughts, standing next to Sting. "Can we get this started. I've been itching for a fight since lunch." The teacher nodded then took hold of his as whistle.

"Okay, for now, we'll do same gender partners but I might switch it up if I feel like it." Everyone nodded and said 'Okay'. "When I blow the whistle you will attack the person in front of you with the dagger. It'll be a one hit blow so whoever gets stabbed first loses." Taurus looked around one last time. "Okay, ready?"

Lucy looked at Erza, the redheads face become completely scared. Lucy suddenly was well aware of the position she was in. She was in a fight with a feared gang member. She was in a fight with Erza! That's terrify! Lucy shifted her body so both feet were in a running stance if she need and her knife laid in her hand beside her. "Go!"

Almost immediately, Erza pounced, aiming her dagger at the blondes head. Lucy bobbed her head to the left, dodging the knife. Erza, a bit taken back at her friends quick reaction, lifted a fist and, again, aimed for her head. Lucy backs away, inches from being hit, and slashes the knife upwards, making Erza do exactly what she wanted: back away.

Lucy, now about 2 feet away from the redhead, lunges herself forward. Erza swings her knife, Lucy moving to the right. Erza, again, swings the opposite direction, Lucy ducking in responses. Lucy, close enough to feel Erza's breath, stays low and suddenly is behind her. Lucy then presses the knife the the Fairy tail member's back as she stood looks ahead, straight and tall. With that one nodge Erza falls to her knees in shock, eyes wide as she is still trying to process what just happened.

Erza hadn't expected the blonde to not only be fast enough to catch her off guard but also strong enough to knock her balance apart, making that one nodge strong enough to make her fall. Erza didn't understand. Lucy wasn't suppose to be like this. What happened to her when she moved?

"You okay, Erza?" Erza looked up at chocolate brown eyes looking over the Lucy's shoulders. Erza stared and stared hard. Why was she able to attack her so fast and quick with only a few minutes. Did Erza belittle her too much? Should she have taken her way more serious than she already was? No, no, maybe she should've tried harder. She was a member of Fairy tail, for christ sakes! Lucy, though be her friend, wasn't suppose to be able to attack her like that! "Uh, Erza?" Erza blinked back to reality.

"Uh, Sorry." Erza got off all fours, dusted herself off, and turned to look at the blonde, looking up and down at the girl. "How did yo-"

"Wow, Lucy," Suddenly Taurus appeared behind her, patting the blonde on her shoulder. "You're probably the first girl -no, the first person in this class to land a blow on Erza. Other than Natsu." Lucy looked over her shoulder, looking at the pinked haired gang leader glaring at her from a far. She then realized not only was Natsu staring but her whole class. They all gave her a shocked look as if she had done something Taboo. Lucy turned away blushing.

"Lucy, I would like you to spar with someone else, if that's fine with you." Lucy nodded.

"But, sir, I-"

"Erza, I will give you another partner." Said Taurus, cutting her words of protest short. "Lucy," He looked down at the blondie with a small smile. "I would like you to spar with..." He began to look around, everyone turning away from his gaze until he was met with a pair of eyes looking at him. "Natsu." Her shoulders lifted at the boys name.

"But, Sir! You can't le-" Erza was stopped when she saw Natsu shake his head and begin to walk over to the teacher. Erza sighed.

"I'll fight her." Natsu watched Lucy with an intensely angered glare. "But if she gets hurt don't blame me." Lucy looked up at him, frowning at what he said. Would he really hurt her?

"Excellent." Taurus let go of Lucy's shoulder and left the two by themselves, staring at each other. Natsu then walks across from her and holds the knife tight. "You may begin." Lucy jumped when she saw Natsu run up to her. _Fairy tail just attacks without hesitation,_ Lucy thought as she used her knife to block the swing of his knife. She began to back away with every slash aimed at her, them both looking at each other in the eye.

Something was different about his eyes this time. He was testing her and Lucy couldn't understand why.

Natsu swung his foot, lucy responding with a small jump then landing and dodging the swing he gave her. This time Natsu aimed straight at her chest, Lucy moving to his right and spinning around him; actually what he wanted her to do. When she landed she had not a chance to even dodge, him inches away from her and hand aiming for her stomach. Her feet weren't even on the grown and Natsu was looking up at her, hoping she would do what she was thinking.

Time had seemed to freeze.

Lucy couldn't do anything but attack; the one thing she didn't want to do. She didn't want to hurt a friend. But, if she didn't attack he could hurt her. The punch that was aimed at her stomach obviously had a lot of force put into it. She could either stab him while he punched her, probably really hurting him, or take the punch.

Her dagger flew out of her hand.

Then, with a scream of pain, she was on the ground, holding her stomach and twitching with agony. She had let Natsu punch her, taking the pain. She didn't want to hurt Natsu. Even if it was just for a class she wasn't going to hurt him. "Somebody, call the nurse!" Erza burst out, everyone else staring at the scene.

Natsu was staring at her as well, his eyes widened in shock. She was suppose to hit him. She had enough time to hit him with the speed she had so... Why...? Natsu felt a clench in his stomach. It was guilt. He couldn't believe he just punched Lucy. He just punched his childhood friend.

Natsu snapped back to reality and picks her up, taking him in his arms like a princess. Again, everyone stared. Even his gang members were looking at him like he had gone mad; well, except for Gray and Erza who smiled a little. "Natsu, what ar-" Taurus was cut off.

"I'm taking her to the Nurse." He gave to old perverted man a glare and, without a word, Taurus turned and began to speak to the other students about other gym stuff. Though, no one was paying attention to him. They all watched the big bad pink haired gang leader gently push a hair from Lucy's face and walk into the school building.

* * *

Lucy woke up in a bed, lights on the ceiling blinding her. She lifted herself up, feeling the shot of pain in her gut then cringed at the sudden feeling. She sighed, rubbing her stomach as she looked around the room. And she immediately caught glimpse of the pink haired figure leaning beside her on her bed. He hand his head down as his elbows leaned against the mattress and his hands were together. His head leaned on his arm.

"Nat-"

"Why didn't you dodge?" He didn't look at her when he asked this, his voice deep, husky and coded with anger.

"Well... I,"

"I could've killed you!" He shouted, still not looking at the girl. "Are you fucking stupid!?" His neck stapled up and onyx met brown.

"Natsu, I just didn't..." She trailed off, looking away then looked back at him. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Shit don't work like that here!" Natsu slammed his fist on the bed, Lucy not flinching. "Everyone gets hurt! You don't have mercy on anyone! What the fuck is wrong with!?" Natsu made it sound like she was crazy but, deep down, he knew the one who was crazy was him.

"So, we can't even have mercy on our friends?" Her eyes were that innocent brown again and it sent a shiver of guilt riding down his spine.

"So, you think we're friends?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Lucy nods and, with not a second to waste, he was on her bed holding her wrist above her as his lips were only inches away from hers. He was hovering over her as they looked each other in the eye, Lucy's shocked and Natsu's empty. "The only female 'friends' I have are Fuck buddies and the ones in Fairy tail. And since you aren't strong enough to be in my gang you must be my fuck buddy."

Lucy held her breath, looking him in the eye as he stared at her as if he were waiting for an answer. "So, are you my Fuck buddy?" Lucy let out a breath, Natsu watching her lips as they parted, and then bit her bottom one. Was she really willing to give her body to him just to be the way they were before?

The answer is yes.

"If that's what you want Natsu." She said in a out of breath tone and closed her eyes. Natsu tensed up at her acceptance and hesitantly moved forward, closing the space between them until...

Lucy shot her eyes open when he pulled back from her, standing with his back before her. "Natsu?"

"You... I just... What the fuck!?" His hands went into his hair. "I can't do this. Not with you." He turned to her. "You're fucking crazy you know that." He walked to the door of nurse office and left without another word.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy began to get up, still feeling the lingering pain as she got out the bed and began to gather her close from the chair by the bed.

Natsu stood a few feet away from the nurse's office, leaning against one of the windows across from an abandoned classroom. He was gathering everything in his head. He was in just full fledged shock at Lucy. The fact that she came back the moment he thought he'd never see her again. The fact that she could actually hold her own in a fight; in a fight with Erza at that! The fact that she was so accepting of the offer of being someone he just fucks just to be with him. Right now, he's thinking somebody is fucking with his emotions.

Not only was he frustrated but that little conversation with her had him extremely hard. He hasn't been this hard since his first time and it irritated the fuck out of him. He can't believe just the sight of she her under him and her saying she'd do it with him made him harder than most of the best hoes around the school could.

It's insane.

"Um, excuse me," Natsu's head rose from resting on the window to look at a cute little girl with freckles and hair in two braids running down her back. Natsu stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I, uh, I know this is sudden but I, uh, my name is Beth and, uh," she bowed before continuing. "I like you! Would you go out with me!?" Natsu stared at her some more as she rose then he leaned off of the window and unzipped his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Her face became a bright red as she kept her eyes on the center of his pants.

"You said you liked me, right?" He paused as he watched the girls reaction to his question. She just blushed more and looked down.

"Y-yes, I do." She looked up at him then he unbuckled his belt and turned towards her direction, letting her seeing how hard he was. Her face was now a scarlet.

"Then get on your knees."

* * *

 **End Chapter Two**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I said I'd show you the badass part of Fairy Tail but thought about it and said "Let's save that for when stuff gets really really good."_

 _I hope you don't hate Natsu (_ _ㄒ_ _o_ _ㄒ_ _) He is just a dumbass and doesn't know what to do with his emotions. Idiot boy ╮(─▽─)╭_

 _Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Rushed this a bit since I have to work on my Jelsa story that I haven't updated in a month. Though... I have no inspiration... (┳Д┳)_

 _oh, and I changed the second pairing to Gajeel and Levy because that's probably what you'll see the more of other than NaLu. But Gruvia will be there as well! As you probably saw in this chapter. You'll see what their relationship is between them later in the story （＾ω＾）_

 _Anywayyyy, Please tell me what you thought in a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say! It motivates me. Really!_


	3. Chapter 3: South Gate Park

**A/N:** _Back with a new chapter!_

 _I took long with this one only because I focused on the Jelsa story I was working on and until I finished that one I refused to write anything else! I finally updated it but I feel like I rushed the story a bit with it... Oh well, what's done is done._

 _This chapter is something I hope you enjoy. This is where you see the reason for the M rating :) I actually enjoyed writing this a little bit too much, even though it's not the best written. I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it._

 _Now, read on~_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: South Gate Park**

* * *

Lucy fixed her school skirt as she opened the nurse's office door. "Natsu?" She whispered, looking around to see if he had been close. She sighed when she saw that he was no where to be found.

Lucy then began to walk down the hall, head down a little bit sad, until she heard a small moan come from an abandoned classroom. She paused for a second, debating with herself as to if she should look or not, then slid the door open a tiny bit and looked in.

Her breath was caught in her throat.

Natsu leaned on a desk only a few feet from the door, looking down at the girl that was on her knees and bobbing her head. Natsu seemed to be a little bit bored until he looked at the door and caught glimpse of the shocked blonde peeking through said door.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he took hold of the girls head and helped her keep at a good pace. His member started to get harder as he saw the blonde blush a bit watching him. He moan slightly as the girl took him followly in his mouth.

Lucy actually felt a bit jealous; watching an unknown girl do something so intimate to your crush isn't something you want to see. But then, Lucy couldn't stop looking at that pleased and lustful face he had as he panted a bit and locked eyes with her. Lucy felt her core, which was probably already wet, throb.

 _Lucy,_ Natsu thought to himself as he felt himself get closer to his climax. _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,_ He thrusted into the girls mouth every time Lucy's name came to his mind. He took a good grip on the girls head and thrusted harder into her mouth, ignoring her hums of discomfort.

He focused on the Blonde at the door instead, looking down to see she was squeezing her thighs together; that indicated she was getting turned on. Natsu chuckled inwardly. He knew what a he would do if she told him she was horny.

He'd pin her up against a wall and kiss her like a wild animal. And trail hot kisses down her neck, leaving as many hickeys to make sure everyone knew who she belonged to. He'd finger fuck her until she couldn't feel her legs anymore. _Dammit,_ He thought as he felt that his climax was only second away.

His thrust became rigorous, feeling a chill all through his body. Then, with a last thrust, he saw Lucy's hand make it's way over her body and stop at the stop between tight thighs, Lucy breathing a bit harsh as well.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he emptied himself between the girls mouth and she backed away, coughing. Natsu was panting, his member fully out and about to see from the door. And Lucy did see. And savored the sight. Then it hit her, she just watched to people in the act like some porn scene!

She looked around the hallway, making sure no one had seen anything, then looked back into the classroom. And there she met intense eyes gazing at her like a wild animal that found it's prey. She blushed then closed the door and ran down the hall, a bit aroused and a big embarrassed.

Natsu watched as Lucy ran away, sighing. He then looked down at the girl whose name he'd already forgotten. He replay what just happened and sighed again. Once again, Lucy turns him on... Prefect.

Natsu pulled his pants up and buckled his belt, walking to the door and ignore the girl that had cum falling from her mouth and is blushing like mad.

"Thanks girly," He said as he opened the door. "But this won't be happening again. Sorry but the head wasn't even good." Which was true since the only reason he got off was because of Lucy.

He walked out the classroom, hands in pockets and head down.

 _I need to get her out of my head._

* * *

"So, what happened at the nurse's office?" Gray leaned an elbow on Natsu's shoulder, eyeing him curiously. Erza was on his other side, giving him the same look. "You and Lucy didn't come back to class after that."

"It isn't your business." Natsu said sternly, looking forward as they left the school building.

"Did you finally make a move?" Gray smiled like an idiot when he asked this question. "What? Did you kiss her but get rejected?"

"No way," Erza shook her head in disbelief. "Lucy would definitely except. I think you two probably would've been making out by now if you did confessed."

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Natsu said, sighing a bit. "Just leave the matter alone."

"Something definitely happened between you two."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because it looks like she's waiting for you at the school gate." Natsu eyes almost popped out of his head to see the blonde looking at him and leaning against a wall by the gate. She had a serious face and her eyes never left the surprised pinkette. "Well, I guess Erza and I will leave you to be with your girlfriend." Gray patted his shoulder then the two Fairy tail members left his side.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Natsu said harshly as Gray walks over to Juvia, who would always wait for him by the gate, and Erza walked ahead of the two love birds. Juvia looped her arm into Gray's and Gray probably started talking about his day at school, Juvia listening only to watch his lips move.

Natsu looked over at the girl, who was now heading his way. Natsu couldn't help but stiffen up. Even though he was tense he still put his hands in his pockets and gave her the same intense face. Lucy didn't care though. "Natsu," Lucy stood in front of the boy. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Natsu stared at the girl with bored eyes.

"To South Gate Park."

A flashback of the two playing there popped into his head and he sighed. The two picking up lizards and playing tag and even the two arguing about stupid childish things. He hasn't been there since she left.

 _Why now?_

* * *

The walk there was silent. Natsu walked a little bit behind Lucy as Lucy looked straight ahead. When the two was a street ahead of their own they took a detour and turned right right before said street. Then, after two blocks, took another detour by going through a large crack between a wall.

And there was a park that wasn't able to be seen by the naked eye.

It was surrounded by bushes and trees, which made people walk by it almost everyday without seeing it. Only one side wasn't blocked by nature and that side was how they got in; a wall with a ragged split between it.

The playground was for smaller kids so most of the slides were tiny. Only thing that wasn't was a bench, the jungle gym and the swings.

Lucy sat on the bench, patting it to tell Natsu to sit next to her. Natsu was reluctant but he obeyed and sat with a sigh of annoyance. "Why are we here, Lucy?"

"Wow, not even my nickname." Lucy sadly joked to herself. "I can't hang out with a friend without it being for a reason?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu leaned over, his elbow on knee and hand holding chin.

"Natsu, tell me, what happened to you when I left?" Natsu paused, replaying some unpleasant memories, then looked at her with a blank look. Lucy was staring at him.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Is it because I moved that this happened?" Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together, making her look guilty and worried. Natsu just sighed once more, shaking his head.

"What happened to me has nothing to do with you." Natsu said. "Therefore it's none of your business." Lucy's shoulders slouched in disappointment. Lucy then looked out, her eyes glancing over their old play ground.

Then it fell silent.

"Remember this place?" Lucy asked, playing with her thumbs nervously. _Of course I do,_ Natsu thought. "I really missed this place. We use to do everything together here. We use to throw mud pies at each other... And swing together... Our first argument was here."

"And?"

"Am I that unimportant to you?"

 _Of course not,_ Natsu thought to himself. _Which is why I'm trying to distance myself from you._ Natsu looked her in the eyes and saw the sadness in them... The same sadness he saw in her eyes the day she left many years ago. Natsu sighed.

"Lucy. Why did you really bring me here?" Natsu now leaned back into the bench, looking up at the sky. "I told you to stay away from me, I basically almost had my way with you then you see me getting head from some random chick... And you're still here trying to be my friend. Why is that?"

"Because I'm not letting go of you, Natsu." Lucy's words were stern this time, getting Natsu attention. "Natsu, when I was over in Arbaless the only thing I could rely on was the multiple martial arts I learned and the thoughts that one day I might get to see you again."

Natsu looked away from her gaze. "I don't care about you being a gang member or anything. I just care about you and I want to be as close to you as I use to be." She said.

"Like I told you before, I don't have close friends like that anymore." Natsu looked at her now. "I only have fuck buddies and the gang."

"And I told you I don't care if I'm a fuck buddy." Lucy frowned. "Am I not good enough to be one of those?" _Like hell you are Lucy,_ Natsu thought. _I'd love to have you but..._

"Do you understand what it means to be my fuck buddy?" Natsu glared at the blonde now. "It means I can do whatever I want. Anywhere I want. Whenever I want."

"Okay." She said, making a vein pop on Natsu's forehead.

"Lucy, I could hurt you. I don't like that soft shit. It's all rough with me." Natsu watched her as she blinked a few times. Lucy then let out a sigh and got up from her seat.

"Natsu, if it's you and what you like," Lucy was now hovering over Natsu, both looking each other straight in the eye. Lucy sat on his lap since he was hypnotized by her eyes, her legs on each side of him and her chest basically in his face. But he still looked her in the eyes. "Then I'm fine with it. Do you understand?" She placed Natsu's hands on her hips then her forehead to his.

"You really don't get what I could do to you." Natsu said, his gaze becoming that same animalistic gaze he had in the empty classroom. "Lucy, just because it's you doesn't mean I won't play with this body of yours." Natsu's hands felt up her hips and waist then one of his hands decided to travel south, going under her skirt. She blushed.

"You'll do anything I want right?" Natsu said, still watching her with those intense eyes. Lucy nodded, still blushing. His finger didn't take it's time going into her underwear and plunging itself into her wet folds with a strong thrust. Lucy let out a surprised gasp, her hips bucking a little by the contact. "I backed out before but since you keep asking for it I might as well."

His finger forceful trusted themselves in her virgin hole, Lucy grabbing onto his shoulders and letting out small moans. Natsu took the chance to give a slow and tempting lick to her neck, which sent a shiver down her whole being. He kept up a pace inside her, Lucy's juices leaking out and onto his hand.

Natsu bit the girl, making her scream and gasp in pain, then began to suck and lick all along her neck and collarbone. His finger thrusted harder and faster and deeper, feeling her clench every time his tongue and lips made contact with her neck. His other hand began to unbutton the white school uniform skirt, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. He took a chance to look down at her matching panties and chuckled.

"Matching bra and Panties? You planned for this didn't you?" Lucy blushed then moaned out loudly when he added another finger and curled them, hitting a spot that sent her in a frenzy. Her nails were pressed into his shoulders now, her body bouncing from the force of his thrusting fingers inside her. Natsu enjoyed the view of his chest bouncing in front of him, feeling his member stiff.

Once lucy felt that hard on she started to move his hips, meeting his fingers thrusts. She threw her head back at the sensation, feeling her insides clench in pleasure and slight pain. Natsu's breathing hitched and then he attacked the middle of her cleavage, leaving hickeys and bite marks anywhere he could. His hand squeezed her breast, making a soft moan leave her mouth.

A third finger was added and she couldn't take anymore. Meeting his eyes, her hips moved more frantically and her insides tighten all around his fingers. He smiled, knowing she was so very close to releasing, and put his thumb on her clit, rubbing it roughly.

"Natsu!" She moaned loudly and her juices released all over his hands, her hips bucking and her breathing uncontrollable. He let her relax from her orgasm but once Natsu saw she was down from her high, his fingers entered her again. Lucy moaned, arching her back. "W-what are you doi- _ah!"_ Lucy closed her eyes once her thumb met her clit again.

"I never said I was done." Natsu said, hitting that same spot with thrusting fingers and watching her face as it scrunched in pleasure. "Who knows, I might just want to make you cum until midnight. I might just take you over to that small slide and fuck you in that tight little space. I might try it on the swing. I might even take you through those bushes so some people can see that erotic face your giving me."

"It's whatever I say goes. If I want you to cum again you'll cum again." Natsu smirked up at her, feeling the effect of his words on her by the tightness of her insides. "This is what is means to be my fuck buddy. Everything I want you to do, you do it. Understood?"

Lucy nodded frantically, moving her hips into him, wanting more of him inside her. "Say it Lucy." Natsu said sternly.

"I understand." His fingers force was so much more than before. Soon, the squishing and slurping sounds of her juices and loud moans coming from the girl was all you could hear. Natsu's thumb pressed against the sensitive clit then began to do circles, keeping that same pressing sensation. Lucy couldn't help herself and her walls once again clasped and squeezing Natsu's finger, another loud moan following.

Lucy's head laid on Natsu's shoulder, her panting and gasping very audible. Natsu rubbed the slit of her wetness a few times, picking up as much cum he could, then bring his hand to his sight. "A lot even for two orgasms."

Natsu looked down at the girl's face, which was flush. She looked up at him, still trying to catch her breath. Natsu then sucked on his fingers, drinking in all of the sweet honey. His eyes almost rolled back from the taste he received. He then began to lick and suck off all the nectar on his hand as if he was the thirstiest man on the planet, Lucy watching with a blushing face. _Damn, it's so good!_ He thought.

Lucy leaned up, looking down at her open shirt and seeing several big hickeys and canine bites between her breast and even some on her cleavage. "Keep them. All of them." Natsu commanded, looking at her with a deadly glare. "Got it?" Lucy nodded obediently. Natsu grabbed her ass cheek and lifted her up, making her stand now.

"Natsu," Lucy said with a hoarse voice. She then cleared her voice to continue. "Like I said, I'll do anything to be close to you." Natsu was still leaning on the seat, looking over her body. He hadn't truly known how much she came until she saw a few streams coming from under her dress. He smiled.

"Fine." Natsu said. "As long as you know what you're getting into." Natsu got up from the bench, his hard on not visible but very big and hard for him to ignore. He fixed his pants a bit before turning to leave. Then, Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I have some conditions." Lucy said. Natsu laughed.

"Conditions?" He said, still laughing a bit. "You do what I want. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I get that but still, I have some things I want from this." Natsu shrugged and Lucy continued. "I want your number. I want to be able to be near you whenever I like, that means before, during and after sex. And I want to be your only one."

"My only one?" Natsu lifted an eyebrow.

"Your only fuck buddy." Lucy said, blushing a little bit. Natsu stared at her for a minute, thinking over some of the conditions.

"Give me your phone." He commanded, getting her cell the minute he asked. He put his contact in and passed it back to her, sending himself a text before he does. "Don't text me over stupid stuff. You can do whatever you like in your free time, rather it's with me or not, but if me and the gang have something to do you stay away from us. And... The only one thing won't be a problem." Natsu blushed a little bit but it was so faint she couldn't see it.

Lucy's eyes lit up with joy, Natsu almost blushing more at the cuteness of her just lighting up like that. He looked away, still trying to keep the badass look. Lucy nods to him then begins to button up her shirt and grab her bag. Natsu walks first, Lucy following behind contently,as they walk home in silence once more.

* * *

 **End Chapter Three**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yup. That just happened._

 _This story is literally about to be a whole bunch of sex. That was my intention the whole time. Like, I know a lot of you might've read this for the romance and/or story but, I'm telling you now, it's a whole lot of lemon coming._

 _Either way, hope you enjoyed this._

 _I have a plot though. So don't worry._

 _How do you feel about Lucy becoming a Fuck buddy? How do you feel about Natsu and his ways? What do you think will become of the two? How do you feel about the writing? Tell me in the reviews :)_

 _Oh, and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors._


	4. Chapter 4: She's Precious

**A/N:**

 _Okayyyyy! So, I have finished a fourth chapter! After this it might be some time until the next (but not like a month or 3 weeks)! Only because I have to work on my other Nalu story._

 _Oh, and I started school the 8th! And I have fell in love with my Psychology and Creative Writing class! But I only have it every other day. :( too bad._

 _Anyway! Please, read on~_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: She's Precious**

* * *

"Levy? Lisanna?" Lucy was poking her head out her house door, looking confused, as her two friends smiled at her brightly. She had on her school uniform and her bag in her hand but she had yet to put on her shoes. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We wanted to walk to school with you." Lisanna said. "Sorry we came unexpected, we just thought I'd be a nice surprise."

"Oh," Lucy said with wide eyes then grabbed her school shoes and slipped them on swiftly. "No, no, it's fine. Let's go." The two girls began to walk, Lucy walking behind them, and started to converse about their day yesterday. Lucy sighed and looked over at the boys house she really wanted to walk with. _I guess I'll just see him at school,_ She thought sadly.

They got to the school fifteen minutes later and walk up to their classroom. But, just before they get into Lucy's classroom the hall was filled with whispers and people moved aside for the students coming down the hall. This time Natsu was accompanied by Laxus and his girlfriend, Mira, who was also Lisanna's sister. Alongside side the two were Gajeel and Sting.

Natsu looked at the girls, Lisanna giving him a dangerous glare. As he approached, Lisanna was already preparing for him to say something insulting. Then he stopped in front of the girls. Mira sighed, hoping he'd just ignore her sister and walk away. "Natsu, nobod-"

"Lucy, we're having lunch together " Natsu cut Lisanna off, not even looking her in the eye. He was staring straight at Lucy, who was blinking in confusion. The halls were silent.

"Oh, uh, sure. That's cool." She blushed a tiny bit then smiled. "I'd love to." Natsu gulped and blushed silently to himself, Lisanna being the only one to notice and look at him in complete and utter surprise, then nodded and began to walk again.

"Be there on time, Luce." Natsu said as he and his gang members walked past the girls. Lisanna couldn't speak as he watched him pass by. Then she and Levy looked at the girl questionably, the blonde still blushing a little bit. Lisanna felt something in her stomach heat up... Anger? No. Rage? No. Jealousy...

"Let's go to class guys." Lucy said, walking over to the class door and smiling sweetly. Lisanna's feelings swelled up a little more but then sunk down when she saw Lucy's face smile so innocently. She had nothing to be jealous of. Natsu and her hadn't had relations in some time. She hated Natsu anyway. And Lucy wouldn't do anything with him, right? Right... Right?

"Lu-chan, what exactly is your relationship with Natsu?" Levy asked before Lisanna could. Lucy stared at them for a minute, debating if she should tell them. Then she sighed and let go of the handle.

"He and I... have a thing." Lucy said, looking the two straight in the eye. The two girls paused and stared back, Lisanna feeling that rushing feeling in her stomach. Then Levy laughed nervously.

"Stop playing Lu-chan." Levy gave her a worried and scared look that was an attempt to look amused. "You... Aren't like that." Lucy sighed and looked around the hall. When she saw no one there she unbutton her shirt and removed the small scarf she wore to cover her neck. When she opened the shirt wide they were able to see all of the love marks along her body. The two girls stared in shock.

"I really like him. I can't explain it to you any other way." Lucy began to button up her shirt. "It's not that bad though. He said I was the only one and I believe him. I trust him." Lisanna felt the feeling rise and become stronger. Subconsciously, she hugged her tightly. She knew this feeling. It wasn't jealousy. It was fear.

Lucy was just like her. When she was a freshman. When she thought she could trust him. Her innocence, her smile, everything was almost like an image to her. No, more like a reflection. She couldn't relive that.

"Please, Lucy," Lisanna looked into her eyes, tears starting to form. "Stay away from him." Her arms were shaking as she held onto Lucy's shoulders. "Lucy, he's not the guy you remember. He's a horrible, terrible person and... I don't want you to end up like me! Please, just... Stay away from that bastard!"

Lucy watched tears fall down the girl's cheeks with wide eyes. Lisanna closed her eyes then took a deep breath, collecting her cool again. "Lucy, please take my advice and stop what you're doing with him." Lucy frowned and took hold of her arms, pushing them to her sides. She then hugged her and gently caressed her head.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Lisanna and I know things have changed within him. I know things have changed between so many people that use to be close when I was here," Lucy met eyes with Levy and sighed, thinking of her Gajeel. "But, even so, I'm not giving up on him. I'm sticking with him. I have my reasons." Lucy let go of the girl, seeing Lisanna stare at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna, but this is what I want." Lisanna's fists clenched into a fist then she backed away.

"Fine." Lisanna said before turning and stomping down the hall.

Lucy and Levy stared as she walked away and when she was out of sight, Levy looked at her with a saddened look. "Lu-chan, I know you really like Natsu but-"

"Levy, I know that you really care but sometimes logic isn't the answer. I get it, he's bad, but I still have some hope in him." Lucy smiled softly. "Just like you have some hope for Gajeel, right?" Levy blushed and looked the other way. She walked over to Lucy and patted her shoulder.

"Just, don't let him play you. And be safe. And make sure you don't get caught. And-"

"Levy, I know." Lucy giggled. "Now, I think it's time for class." Levy smiled softly at her friend, hugging her, then heading to her own classroom. Lucy watches her as she runs down the hall.

 _I hope I didn't make Lisanna mad._

* * *

"Natsu!"

Lisanna burst into a classroom filled with Fairy tail members, Mira being one of them, and stomped right up to the pink haired leader. Natsu didn't bat an eye when she glared at him from above his seat.

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" Mira asked about to get out of her seat until Laxus pulled her back onto her lap, shaking his head to tell her this isn't the time.

"I just need to speak Natsu for a small second." Her eyes didn't leave his. "Can we talk outside?" Natsu shrugged and got out of his seat, shocking Lisanna again since every other time she asked to speak privately he would push her away with a hurtful insult.

He lead them out the room, closing the door behind the two, and headed towards a staircase down the hall. There he stopped and turned to her. "Why did we have to talk here." Lisanna asked.

"Because they're noisy and I don't want them hearing about Lucy just yet." Lisanna frowned.

"So, you already knew I'd be coming here about her." Natsu nodded as a response, putting a finger in his ear boredly.

"Just let the jealousy out. I'm not going to listen but-"

"I want you to leave her alone!" Lisanna said, cutting him off. She glared at him and step forward to try and show her dominance. Natsu chuckled.

"She asked for it, though. Reminds me of someone, you know." Natsu smirked and looked Lisanna up and down. "Just that Lucy has a way better body than that person."

"Cut that shit out. I'm serious. I want you to leave her alone."

"Like I said, she asked for it. I didn't know you'd be this jealous. I should've done this sooner." Lisanna's hand turned into a fist and her eyebrows came together to show her anger.

"I'm not jealous!" Lisanna shouted. "I don't want you playing with her like any other girl! She's too innocent!" Natsu lifted a eyebrow and chuckled once again. "This isn't funny, Natsu."

"Yes, it really is. Or should I say, you are." Natsu leaned into her, hands now in his pockets. "I'm not going to play her like I did you. See, there's a big difference between you and her. Not only is her body bigger, her face cuter and her moans are much more sexy-" Lisanna's eye twitched but she knew that he was just messing with her. "But she isn't useless like you are."

"Fuck you, Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna said, pushing him. "Think whatever you want about her and about me but don't use her for pleasure. She actually cares for a son of a bitch like you!" Lisanna smirked before she said this, knowing it would hit a nerve. "Probably the last person to truly love you on this planet."

Natsu didn't waste time and immediately pushed her against a wall, gripping her up by her collar. She didn't let up her smirk as his eyes showed the intention to kill. "Listen here, you little bitch, I don't know where you get off thinking you have some authority or power over me but you're wrong. I do whatever the hell I want to whoever the hell I want!-"

"Then take me instead." Lisanna said, putting her hands up and giving him a serious and determined look. "You make it sound like you don't care who it is. So just fuck me instead and leave Lucy alone."

"Why do you care about her so much!?" Natsu snapped, Lisanna not flinching.

"Because she's my friend, Natsu." Lisanna's determined face turned into one of sympathy. Natsu rolled his eyes then let go of her collar as if it were a piece of trash. "Please, take me instead and leave her be."

"Tch, you must think I'm stupid to give up on Lucy for you." Natsu glared at her. "Besides, I've been all over that-" he pointed at her body then moved his finger up and down." And I don't want any of it anymore. I _heard some things_ about what went on in there."

Lisanna gritted her teeth and held onto her stomach when he said that. She slid down the wall, a few tears strolling down her face as her bangs covered her face, and fell to the ground while Natsu began to walk away. "Besides, Lisanna," Natsu said, stopping but not turning to her. "I could never bring pain to a face like that. She's... Too precious."

Natsu began to walk again, leaving Lisanna wide eyed and watching his back. _Some.. Precious to Natsu?_ Lisanna played it over and over into her head. She relaxed into the wall, the bell finally ringing to signal morning classes were starting, and chuckled painfully to herself. _Finally._ Lisanna looked up into the silencing. _But I still have my suspicions._

* * *

Lucy had watched Natsu during class all day and so did Natsu. They'd caught each other staring a few times and even stared at each other during all of their classes. Now, the bell for Lunch just rung and Natsu had put a note on her desk before smirking at her and walking out the class.

Lucy got up from her seat, packing all of her stuff in her bag then opened the note. "Get us something to eat then meet me at the roof. Move fast" was what it said. She smiles softly then stuffs it in her skirt pocket, taking her bag and walking out of the classroom. Once she opened the door she saw Lisanna, just as shocked as she was.

Lisanna had been about to open the door to see the blonde but she guess there was no need for that anymore. "Hey, Lucy," Lisanna said, smiling at the girl.

"Hey, Lisanna." Lucy said, still looking at her questionably.

"Lucy, about earlier." Lisanna's voice trailed off. "I was just really worried about you. I didn't mean to get angry or emotional..."

"It's okay." Lucy said, waving it off. "I get it. It was no bother. I'm just happy you're not mad at me." Lisanna shook her head and giggled.

"No. I'm not." Lucy then smiled at her brightly. "So, Lunch?"

"Uh..." Lucy scratched the back of her head. "I can't." Lisanna looked at her for a minute, blankly, then she remembered what he said earlier.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lisanna scratched the back of her head too. "Then you should go to him quick. I guess I'll see you after school?"

"Yea," Lucy nodded. "After school." And with that they both said their goodbyes and walked down the hall in opposite directions. Lisanna then caught sight of a small bluenette running to her.

"Lisanna, where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked, panting as she stopped in front of her.

"She just left to meet with Natsu." Lisanna said and Levy frowned in disappointment.

"Dammit. I wanted to give her..." Levy reached into her pocket and pulled out a condom, lifting it to Lisanna's face. "This!" Levy's face was serious as a blush crept along Lisanna's face.

"Levy, put that away!" She whispered to the petite girl, grabbing her hand and pushing it down from view.

"But she needs it, right!?" Levy said, not ashamed of having the thing. "Or am I wrong?"

"Yes, you're right but I think she's fine!" Lisanna continued to whisper. "He's... Not gonna make a mistake with Lucy."

"I don't trust it." Levy frowned. "The next Fairy tail member I see I'm going to ask them to take me to Lucy! I don't trust Natsu!" Levy spun around and began to stomp away, Lisanna still trying to tell her to put the condom away. She continues to look around at the students, looking for the gangs emblem, until she turned a corner and froze.

Lisanna followed and when she saw who was down the hall she looked at the small bluenette. Gajeel stood there talking to Loki. Levy's heart almost popped out of her chest when he looked down the hall, made eye contact with her and looked away as if he saw no one. Her eyebrows knitted into an angered look.

 _-you have some hope for Gajeel, right?_

Levy remembered that part of the last sentence she heard from Lucy today. When she saw Gajeel nervously looking everywhere but down the hall that's what rang in her head. "C'mon, Levy, I'm sure Lucy's f-"

Levy bolted down the hall, ignoring the gasp from her silver haired friend. She watched as Loki suddenly looked over at her and waved to Gajeel, walking away. Gajeel nodded at him. "Gajeel!" Gajeel unconsciously looked over at the small girl and when he saw her right in front of him with an angered face he turned away. "Gajeel, I know you see me!"

"Excuse me," Gajeel lifted himself up from the window he leaned on and started to walk pass her but she moved over and blocked his way, still looking up at him with the same expression.

"Gajeel." Levy crossed her arms. "Look at me." Gajeel's eyes had been doing butterflies around the room and, even after she ordered his attention, they still were.

"Look, I need to go."

"Go where?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business." Gajeel frowned and finally made eye contact with the girl. "You can't even say hi to an old friend?"

"Move, Shrimp."

"So you do still remember that name." Levy gave him a sad look. "Why have you been avoiding me, Gajeel?" Her posture relaxed and her hands were now at her sides. "I don't get you."

"Shrimp..." He was struggling with the situation he was in. He knew she wasn't a strong one and she could burst into tears at any moment. Though, it was always easy he still knew that face and it told him she was on the verge. "Look, things change. Shit happens."

"What changed? What shit happened?" Gajeel throat dried when she looked up at him with that furiated face again. "God, you're so stupid! Stupid Gajeel!" She shouted, stomping her foot down while her cheeks puffed. Gajeel stared at her for a minute until he couldn't help but put a hand over his mouth to hold back to laughs.

"What's so damn funny!?" Levy shouted as Gajeel's Muffled laughs could be heard through the halls. _She's still so damn cute,_ He thought. "Stop laughing, I'm being serious."

"Sorry, Shrimp," he shook off the laughter then looked back down at her, changing back to his normal tough guy face. "Look, are we done here? I have somewhere to be."

"Answer my question!"

Gajeel sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "What question, Shrimp?"

"Why do you avoid me!?" Gajeel sighed, putting a hand over his face and looking from the girl's eyes and out the nearby window.

"You don't need to get involved with me, Levy." Levy frowned.

"Who said so? I make my own decisions." Levy folded her arms. "I'm gonna' hang out with you rather I like it or not!" _If Lucy can do it, so can I,_ Levy thought.

"Whoever said I would allow you to." Gajeel didn't know why he was feeding into it but she was so darn cute when she was angry, he couldn't help it.

"I don't need your permission." Levy turned around, feeling satisfied with the words she said. Her arms were still crossed and her head was held high as she stomped away from the tall raven haired gang member.

Then she stopped in her tracks and reached into her pocket. She turned back to him, walked up to him, grabbing his hand, then placed the condom in his hand. Gajeel stared at what was in his hand for a second but once his mind registered what was place on his palm his face flared up into a bright blush. "Give this to Lucy. Make sure Natsu puts it on!"

Levy then walked away, Lisanna still watching from the down the hall. Gajeel looked from the small girl then to the condom in his hand, confused as to how she even got it when she looks way younger than the age she is. _What does Lucy have to do with_ _ **this**_ _!? And why did she have it in the first place!?,_ Gajeel though, images of her in sexual situations popping into his head.

He shook them off, thinking to himself that he couldn't afford to be sexually attracted to the girl or be jealous of what she does with others.

But he was anyway.

Levy turned back around once she got next to Lisanna, seeing the big male walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

And that's when her act broke.

"Holy shit, Lisanna!" She turned to the silver haired girl in panic, her heart racing and everything above her neck red and flush. She ran her hand through her hair and paced back and forth a few times as Lisanna tried to calm her down. "I just talked to Gajeel again!" Levy's eyes were wide in realization. "I just... I just talked to Gajeel!"

* * *

Lucy opened the door to the roof and looked around. It was silent and empty while a few winds blew threw her hair. "Natsu?" Suddenly, she could hear footsteps coming her way then Natsu turned the corner. He grabbed her wrist immediately, dragging her over to a wall, and pushed her against it, giving her a strong kiss. His tongue ripped through her lips, causing a hum of pleasure to escape her mouth.

He pressed her harder against the wall, desperately trying to close the space they had between them, pushing a leg between her thighs and putting her arms above her head. His lips rolled along with his tongue as he groaned at the mere taste of her lips.

She finally grabbed hold of the situation and started to fight back with her tongue, now smashing and circling around the male's wet muscle. She grinded against him, sending a friction between them both and making them both moan. "Natsu," Lucy said between the kiss. "The Lunch."

"This _is_ Lunch for me." Natsu broke the kiss, biting her lip and a trail of saliva thinning out as their lips parted. "If you got here faster I wouldn't be this hungry." Lucy blushed a bit, staring him straight in his lustful eyes.

Natsu still held her hands above her head with one hand as the other grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then sat them on the ground, taking off his school tie with a large smirk on his face. "I need another taste." Natsu said.

"Taste?" Lucy tilted her head in bewilderment while his tie came off and was strapped around her wrist. He knew above her was a loose enough nail that could cut through the tie and so, once her wrists weren't able to break free, he did just that, leaving her arms raised without his hands.

She dropped the boxed lunches she had.

"Yea. Another taste of you." Natsu ripped through her shirt, her buttons popping off and onto the floor.

"My shirt!"

"I'll get you a sweater." He told her, continuing to undress her by unclipping the bra, which was luckily clipped at the front; If it wasn't she would've been without a bra for the rest of the day. He wasted no time and immediately latched himself to her pink bud, sucking and rolling it around in his mouth. His other hand pinched the other, pulling and and pressing together. Lucy moaned loudly at the sensation.

Natsu bit down, sending a painfully wonderful feeling through Lucy. He then engulfed the nipple into his mouth, taking in as much skin around it as well, then sucking as hard as he could. Almost like a baby. After letting go of the big bosom with a pop, making her body bounce from her jolt and moan of pleasure, he gave a small lick. He knew a bruise would be there without a doubt.

He began to fondled both with his hands then began to squeeze them harshly, making sure his hands grabbed most of the Beautifully bouncy rack. He then made them bounce, as if to juggle them in his hand, then started on the next nipple.

Lucy's moans were random in time and volume at everything he was doing. And when he finished, she was breathing harshly. Her underwear was so soaked she knew some of it was probably dripping from her underwear and onto the ground; the wetness was all from anticipation.

Natsu looked at her face, giving her a quick kiss to the lips, then started to suck and bite and leave as many hickeys he could on her neck once more. The others had barely faded but he loved the way they looked on her he couldn't resist the temptation.

His left hand continued to fondled her breast while the right made it's way down to the place he truly desire. When his fingers trail down her clothed cover slit Lucy's hips buck and a small moan came from her. He smirked and started to take his lips downward, still leaving love bites along her body.

His hand rubbed up and down the her lips softly, sending more anticipation up her spine and making her wetness even wetter. Natsu finally made it to her underwear, biting at the hem of the underwear. His hand began to palm her, every so often rubbing against the sensitive pearl known as a clit.

"Natsu," She moan, grinding up into the air to meet his palm.

"Really excited, aren't we?" Natsu looked up into her eyes with a smirk while Lucy looked down at him in utter lust.

Natsu placed kisses on her thighs, moving closer and closer to the scent of honey known as her arousal. His fingers traced the elastic along her womanhood then took hold of the hem and began to pull them down.

She lifted her hips up to help him remove the panties and after his hands forced her legs wide open. She wasn't able to cover herself as he licked his lips and played with her inner thigh by circling a finger on them.

Lucy watched his face with a large blush as he stared until his eyes snapped up to hers and he licked his lips again. Her face became a redder shade and he leaned in closer.

As a test run he licked the slit causing the girl to moan softly and her legs to start moving in excitement. He pushed her legs apart and held them down with harder pressure.

His tongue slowly licked the slit again then landed on her clit and playfully licked with the tip of his tongue. Her hips buck at the mere feeling and she hated the pace his tongue was moving. But her folds still started to get wetter with every slow lick.

His tongue soon began to boldly lip and circle her sensitive pearl, earning a moan from the blonde. Soon, he took a large and wholly lick then sucked on her arousal. Her legs were now tremble and her head was thrown back.

Natsu was having fun, playing with the girl and her most sensitive spot.

Natsu rubbed her inner thigh a few times before it traveled inward and his fingers were placed at the slit of her wetness. He gave a small, tip of the tongue lick before his two fingers dived into her entrance.

She moaned loudly, bucking her hips once again. He turned his fingers to the side, looking for a reaction from her, and felt how tight she really was. Her hot insides were squeezing his fingers with no restrain. _Damn, I wanna be in there,_ He thought.

She moaned once again, breathing harshly. He strongly thrusted into her then followed with a stronger one, getting a moan each time. He continued, loving the feeling of her around his fingers. He took no time when he added a third finger, curling them, and sucking on the clit harsher than before; It made her go crazy.

Lucy let every moan that escaped her mouth be either loud or a curse or both; she couldn't help it. He loved how wet she had gotten from the first time his lips met her clit. This time it was covered in much much more of her delicious juices which he loved the taste of. This was what he was hungry for.

His fingers thrusted harder and harder, begging to be deeper inside the sexy little blonde, and his lips and tongue hungrily suck her clit. Lucy then began to meet his thrusts and a smirk was on his lips.

Out. Curl. thrust.

He repeated this action, each time being stronger and getting deeper with every thrust. The squishing and suckling of her juices were now audible; she was close. Natsu took his other hand and reached up to her chest, grabbing one of her nipples and pinching it. He pinched and pinched and pinched, continuing with his fingers and mouth on her bottom half.

"Natsu... I'm- God! I'm gonna-!" Natsu moved his fingers inside her as he thrusted, looking for a certain spot he knew was there. Then his finger hit one place by chance and received a loud moan and a buck of the hip from his lovely blonde. "Ahh~! Natsu~!"

He hit that spot again, getting another moan. His fingers focused on that one place inside her, giving her chills up and down her body. "Aghhhhh~!" Lucy's voice almost seemed to echo around them and her insides clenched around Natsu fingers: she came and she came hard. She almost felt like she could breath.

Natsu took his finger out and took all of her womanhood in his mouth to let the juices drip into his mouth.

Natsu's tongue licked across her slit, catching as much as he could and giving her a few pleasurable sensations as she was in her high. Natsu let himself up, licking his lips in delight, and met the hazed eyes of Lucy Heartfilia. She was blushing and her position was still the same.

"That was pretty good." He said, fixing his collar.

"N-no more?" Lucy asked, still panting. Natsu raised a brow and leaned over her body.

"Do you want more?"

"I-I meant you're not g-going to fuck me?" Lucy's chest heaved even more when Natsu suddenly was above her, giving her a playful smirk.

"Not yet. No." Natsu brushed her hair out of her face. "For now, I'm going to play with you a little more." Natsu leaned up and took her hands out of the tie while taking the tie from the nail. Lucy immediately covered herself body closing her shirt and squeezing her legs together. "Lucy, let me ask you something."

"Yea?"

"You're a Virgin, right?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded without shame. Natsu looked down at her with blank face while she had an innocent look in her eye. "That's why I'm not fucking you. I'm gonna wait." Natsu placed the tie over his head, taking his scarf off to do so, then pulled it into place. Lucy sighed and pulled on his shirt.

Natsu didn't say a word and grabbed the bento box on the ground a foot away from them then sat next the girl. She didn't say anything either for sometime until he took off the tan sweater around his waist and wrapped it around her body. "Natsu, can I ask you something." Natsu hummed a yes as he grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat.

"What happened between you and Lisanna?" Natsu paused and swallowed, staring at her with a blank stare like before.

"She and I... No, I was stupid." Natsu sighed and laid back onto the wall. "Though, it's not all my fault and she knows it. But I don't feel comfortable talking about it." He placed a hand over his face. "If you really want to know, ask her. She's the one it affected the most and it's really more her business than mine." Natsu let his hand fall to the ground, not making eye contact with Lucy. But he knew when she nodded.

"Okay, Natsu." Lucy curled herself into a ball, wrapping the sweater around herself, then leaned her body onto his. Her head landed on his shoulder and Natsu tensed up. But when he saw that angelic face close her eyes he couldn't help but wrap an arm around her waist and lean his head on her.

Though his erection was very uncomfortable.

Either way, he took comfort in her and the way her body felt when she laid on him. He felt calm. He felt relieved. He felt... Loved. _Leave it to Lucy to make me do weird things,_ Natsu thought to himself. Which was very true. He looked down at that face once more, enjoying her blissful face as she drifted into slumber. He almost felt like he was in love.

But he could never fall in love.

Right?

* * *

"Natsu," It was after lunch and Natsu decided to skip the rest of his classes. One of the reasons was because the only reason he was there in the first place was because of Lucy but the main reason was because he was thinking over the feelings he felt when he was with her. "Natsu,"

Natsu looked over at Erza, who was watching him stare out the window from a front row seat in the classroom. "Yea?"

"Someone called. We have a mission." Erza said, Mirajane and Laxus suddenly appearing beside her. He didn't notice but his whole gang was there.

"Did school end already?"

"Yea, that's why we're here." Natsu put two fingers to his forehead and threw his head back.

"What's the mission then?" He asked and Erza nodded.

"It was from the Corona family. Apparently there's been a lot of hidden cults that been trying to kill off the family because of some kind of fire legend."

"Get to the point." Natsu groaned.

"They want us to kill em off and make sure their daughter, Flare, is safe. We have to make sure nobody sees and they've given us permission to kill any witnesses." Mirajane seemed to give a big grin as if she really wanted to take this mission, which was true. These jobs were her element. Stay on the low then slash them in; it's fun. "It was a request from your father." Natsu sighed.

"Then we can't ignore this one, can we?" Natsu looked back up and around the room. "Erza, Mirajane. Take this one. Make sure you don't go insane." Mira giggled a little, Laxus and Erza sighing when she did. The two women headed towards the door, waving at the rest of the gang before heading out.

"They just keep getting worse and worse."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Actually feel like this chapter is kinda sucky._

 _Like, the sex scene didn't come out as I wanted it but I have to save certain things for later so I cut out some things I'm gonna use for later._

 _The last part is a set up for the next chapter. The "mission" probably won't be as intense as later on but I'll give you a little preview of what I got (´∀`)_

 _Okay, so, I wanna address something._

 _Though the reviewer said it wasn't directed at me and it didn't offend me since I usually don't give two shit about the negative stuff people say I really want to say something about it for other people that might read it in the future and for some that read it now and still say this._

 _I'm gonna get straight to the point._

 _They're all broken people._

 _I'm not talking about just the gang but most of Magnolia is broken. The guild has had it's breaking point which is why they never pulled Natsu out of his darkness... They were in darkness too but not as deep._

 _Magnolia has been in darkness too and took action by making schools have... Different kinds of education which is why the class was being ttaught how to use a dagger and shit._

 _Igneel is probably the secondary person as to why Natsu and even the others are like that. As you saw in this chapter Igneel has something to do with them being them._

 _It's just the fourth chapter! You can't expect to find out everything just like that. I have a really big thing going on here and I'm not just going to rush thru it._

 _I put that stuff that is strange and fucked up there for a reason and, if you don't like it, too bad._

 _It's not any happy-go-lucky, smiley, "we all love each other" or "Friendship is the most important" stuff! Nobody here is going to be that fluffy person (except for Gajevy but even they will have their no fluff moment)._

 _I will take my time writing this and I will let everything Unravel Naturally (you see what I did there ;D)._

 _Natsu is Ooc. As well as Lucy. As well as Erza (you'll see in later chapters) as well as Gray and Juvia. Everyone has a moment of Ooc-ness. So, yes, they are going to do stuff they never would do._

 _Okayyyy, let's leave this alone._

 _Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading._

 _Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors anywhere!_

 _Review! Review! Review!_

 _I Love when I get them!_


	5. Chapter 5: Blood, Sex, Family

_**A/N:**_ _Hello!~ So, Today on Unravel we have death and death and Sex and... HOLY SHIT! Please stay tuned for Nalu and the messed up story that goes with it._

 _We'll be back after these messages:_

 _Hey guy! I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated that other Nalu story I said I was working on. I know sooner or later Sorry ain't gonna cut it but what else can I do!?_ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make every chapter have some kind of development in it, rather it be Nalu, the gang, another ship or something that reveals what's wrong with everyone. I think I did two out of 4 of these things._ _（＾ｖ＾）_

 _Anywayy~_

 _Now back to our program (≧∇≦)/_

 _Read On!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Blood, Sex, Family**

* * *

 **(Two Day Time Skip)**

"It's been a pretty long time since we've danced like this, Erza." Mira smiled at the redhead, the two back to back, before she pounced into the darkness, slashing two tall figures with guns.

Blood splashed onto her face from her Wallace swords swipe, her blue eyes almost looking intoxicated, and looked back at the apple haired women.

Erza's long katana was swung down onto it's prey, a man in rags with a few crosses on his next, and spilt his shoulder in two. Screams of agony engulfed the alley way, alerting others of his kind, then Erza brung the end of her sword to her before plunging it into the man's chest.

He fell without another word and Erza swung her sword, letting the blood splatter against the walls around them. "Yes Indeed, Mira." Erza turned to her silver haired friend with a small smile. "But don't get too carried away because I'm here."

"Yes, Yes," Mira turned from her gang mate and began to walk down the alley way. They walked over more than a dozen fresh corpses, occasionally stepping on one if it was in the way, until they got out of said alley and saw a large estate behind a fine black gate. This estate was the Corona estate.

Footsteps were heard from the background as they both stood in plain sight with their blades ready. "There they are! They're working for the Corona's!" More men with crosses and rags on came from every direction except for from the gate of the estate but the girl's didn't move. When the men were finally surrounded by those sweaty and ugly men they just smiled even more.

"Hello, gentlemen. A lovely afternoon isn't it?" Erza began, a nice and lovely smile along her face. "We were just enjoying the beautiful architecture of the Corona Estate. The night sky really brings out it's-"

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men, one with red rags that we could assume is the leader, spat at the red haired girl. "You killed our men! Now we're going to kill you." Erza's bangs hid her face while Mira smiled with a creepy glint in her blue eyes. Then a wide grin was placed on Erza face, her bangs moving to the side and showing off one eye with insanity reflecting off of it.

"Well, boys, don't talk about it. Be about it!" The man in red rags' eye twitched.

"Rip them completely apart!" He shouted, the men shouting along with him and charging at the two women in the center of the chaos.

but known of the men touched them.

The two swung their swords with strength, cutting through most of the men in the front while the other felt the aftermath from a huge splash of wind. The men fell back, in completely shock, until two figure jumped into the air. Without warning, the two attacked as many as they could, giving death blows to everyone the was within reach, and by the time their feet felt the ground more than half of their attackers were part of the fresh corpses they left in their path before.

The few men that were still alive now cowered in fear, watching the two beauties who rose from their knees in disbelief and terror. "k-Keep attacking! We can't let our comrades die for no reason." Red rag man shouted,holding a cross in his hand and pointing at the two Fairy Tail members.

The other men still shivered in fear but rose to a fighting stance anyway, the short red ragged man standing behind them as if to hide. The men ran towards the two. And the two only dodged every attack, moving back or to the side, while plunging their swords into their chest and letting them fall.

And then there were three.

The red ragged man stood there shaking and almost crying, peeing his pants in the process. He had never seen two people as strong as them. Nor has he seen two people kill so many within a few hours. A cult of 102 members had just been slaughtered by the two and the only one left was him. The two were insane! They were monsters! The were _demons_!

"Look, Mira, he pissed his pants." Erza said, amusement all over her face. Mira chuckled a little then walked over to the man, leaning down and making her psycho looking blue eyes meet the man's dark brown ones. With blood still traced along her cheek, she smiled widely.

"Maybe we should cut that little fella off, huh?" Mira joked, though to the red ragged man it was the most serious and scariest thing in the world; Mira was only playing with the man… partially. The man backed away until he hit the gate and slid down it, keeping eye contact with theirs.

"M-Monsters!" He shouted. Erza narrowed her eyes at him then walked up to where he now sat.

"I guess we're the same then." Erza said. "Yes, we killed those men but you were the one who allowed it. You wanted to protect yourself and let them charge in and die because you wanted them to fight for you. It's a truly disgusting thing to see from someone who is suppose to be their leaders."

"I-I'm sorry! P-please, let me live! I'll pay you! I'll let you have my everything. Take my wife! or my daughter! Do whatever you want just don't kill me!" Mira chuckled. _We're straight women. We don't want other women,_ She thought. Erza's face was now curled into angered, looking down at the man with utter disgust.

"You really deserve to suffer! But for now this is all I can do," Erza raised her sword, keeping that same disgusted face on. "In the name of the Corona Family, You will die by my hand." She said before her sword was sent downwards and into the man's skull, blood splattering a bit on her chin, and then lifted it into her scabbard without a sound other than a click. Mira did the same, taking her sleeve and wiping off her face.

Then a large rattle was heard and the two girls readied themselves to attack. But instead of seeing someone about to attack them they saw a girl coming from over the gate, hanging off said gate and looking at them with complete panic.

Erza was about to bring her sword out and kill her since she was required to kill witnesses but stopped when she stepped closer and realized this witness wasn't just anyone… It was Flare of the Corona estate.

* * *

"What were you doing, Flare!" Flare's father yelled at her, a vain popping out of his forehead. "How _dare_ you disrespect me! I told you to stay in the house!" Her Flare's attention shifted to the people behind him, which were the maids, servants and Mira and Erza.

"And you two!" He pointed at the Fairy Tail members. "Didn't I tell you to kill any witnesses!" Mira and Erza faces almost looked pale when he said that; not because they didn't listen to his orders but because he was implying that they kill his daughter.

"S-sir," One of the maids said timidly. "Don't you think that's too-"

"Shut up, bitch!" He shouted, making the maid withdraw, and looked back down at the two women. The tall man frowned at the girls then turned around and suddenly grabs his daughter by her hair, thrusting her in front of them as she daggled and screamed in pain.

"Daddy! Daddy, that hurts!"

"Kill her!" He commanded the two and they only stood their, confused and shocked by the situation.

"Dad! I'm sorry! Please, I love you!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks with no restraint and her trying her best to loosen the grip of her father's hand on her hair. "I love you! I love you! _I love you!_ "

"Tch," The man stroked his beard before glaring at them. "Igneel said you guys would be perfect for the job but I guess he was wrong. I'll have to tell him I finish the job," He brung the girl forward to him, looking her straight in the face and taking a dagger from his pocket. "Myself!" The dagger aimed for the red haired girl but never made it.

The back of Erza's sword had countered the dagger and sent it flying while making it's way around his neck, now she was behind him and holding both sides of it; she had him surrounded. Mira then took out her Wallace sword and pointed it right between the man's eyes.

"Such a nasty man you are." Mira said with a seductive tone to it. "To bad I don't like nasty. Now, how about you tell Igneel this: we're hear to protect not just kill sensely. Our job was tell kill any cult members and witnesses and the main reason was to protect Flare. That means we are going to continue to protect her until we are sent back to our homes."

The man was sweating. He let go of his daughter, her falling to the ground and feeling her head, then put his hands up. "Then you can keep protecting her. I don't want her anyway. She's a disgrace." Flare looked father as if he really did stab her.

"Gladly." Mira said without a second thought, nodding to Erza. Erza took her sword from his neck and the two walked away from him, Mira helping the girl up. Flare kept looking back at her father in disbelief while tears ran down her eyes. This wasn't happening to her. How would she live without her father? Where would she go? Who would help her?

As they walked out the door, reality hit her and she began to run back in as the doors closed. "Dad! Dad, why!?" She shouted, reaching the door but getting there too late.

So she began to bang on the door. "Daddy! All I've done is love you! I've kissed your ass all my life and this is what I get!? This isn't fair! I loved you! I loved you!..." She took in a few raspy breaths before she looked up at the sky and screamed her last words to her father.

"I HATE YOU!"

Mira and Erza let her cry since they knew how it felt. They didn't know a thing about the girl but they could tell, just from the scene they had witnessed, she had been threw a lot. They understood rejection more than anyone. They understood rejection like this as well. It always hurt to just be thrown out of a place they once thought they were suppose to be. To be pushed away like an object that no one wanted anymore. They understood this too well. Especially Mira.

* * *

A knock was heard before his name was called. "Natsu, can I come in."

He struggled for words with a few heavy breaths. "Y-Yea, come in." He said with a hoarse voice. Loki came into the room holding a paper and his cell phone. He didn't take note of the slight blush on Natsu face.

"Natsu, we got word from Erza and Mira." Loki said. Natsu's breathing hitched then he bit his lip, nodding. Loki hadn't looked up from his paper. "They said they would be coming back later today and they are bringing a new student along with them." Natsu nodded again as he closed his eyes and panted softly, his body was sweating and he shook every couple seconds.

"G-Good." He finally said. Loki looked up at him briefly then back down at the paper.

"Your dad… he said he has to tell you something and that you should call him." This time Loki looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, watch Natsu jolt and breath a bit slower and louder than he should be. After a few seconds pass he opens his mouth the speak, letting out a small moan then putting a hand over his mouth to stop any others. Loki's eyebrows knitted together to make a confused face. "Are you okay Natsu?"

Natsu nodded, his body shifting a bit. "Are you sure. You look like you have a fever or something." Loki began to walk over to him until Natsu's eyes snapped onto him with a fierce gaze that said 'I'll kill you if you take another step'.

"Loki," His voice was still raspy but had enough deadly rhythm to it chills went down Loki's spine. "Get. OUT!" Like obeyed almost immediately, walking out the room and slamming it with a quickness. Then Natsu face became more relaxed .

"Dammit, Luce," He said, looking under the desk he sat at. There, the blonde had her shit wide open while her bra was on the floor, skirt lifted so her own finger could play with herself and her lips into a smirk as she looked up at the pink haired boy, working his length with her plum lips. She lifted up his shirt to explore that sexy adonis belt, or V, then went further and let her hands roam those rock hard abs he hid. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

Lucy only smiled more as she brung herself up and let her tongue circle around his moist head. She pushed it back into her mouth, sucking so hard you could hear all the pops, licks and slurps. She continued with her tongue, letting it lick any and every corner of his member she could then bringing herself back up to drink up the pre cum that dripped from him.

Below, she played with herself, the rhythm of her hand matching her mouth as if he were really fucking her. She plunged in deep, her body jolting forward a bit, then out to let her wetness drip on the floor. Every time her tongue twirled around his member she opened herself with her two finger.

She'd moan from time to time, letting the vibration hit Natsu's length which made him throw his head back. He moved her hair from her face just to see what she was doing, wishing his phone was closer to take a picture of such a wonderful sight.

After her hand explored his body it came back down and found it's way to his balls, takings a large grab of them and pulling them away. Natsu moaned loudly. She enjoyed that loud moan and squeezed more, being rewarded with another one that was a little more breathless; in other words it was sexier. She continued until a thought popped into her head.

She gave him a long slurp with a pop to the tip of his manhood before she back away. He looked down at her in irritation. Or he did before he saw her position herself with her boobs right near his member.

She looked up at him with a playful smirk then took her chest in her hands and pushed them together and onto his member. He groaned at the contact and she began to lift them up his shaft then slamming her massive breasts down. Once again he groaned.

She continue and, when she got comfortable, brought her face down and licked his slit with the tip of her tongue. Following was her mouth engulfing the top half of his length into the mouth, sucking and slurping up the great amount of precum from it formed since her mouth left it.

She suddenly felt him thrust into her. She looked up at Natsu, seeing him looking down at her in pure bliss. His face was flush and his half lidded eye were glazed in lust while his mouth was opened as he panted, moaned and called her name, almost like he was begging for release.

His hand moves to her head, moving some hairs out of her face then pushing her down on his shaft. She didn't hesitate and began to meet his forceful thrusts, Natsu telling her faster and her obeying.

Her head bobbed faster and she sucked as much as she could before his thrust became too much for her to handle. She waited, letting him thrust into her huge mounds and mouth, then felt his grip on her head clench tighter and gave a strong thrust, letting all his juice flood into her mouth.

She kept her mouth where it was, taking in the bitter sweetness of him, then felt her head being pulled back. His release was all over her face now, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He panted and took a long look at the blonde below him.

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being the only man to ever see this and/or touch her. She was on her knees, practically undressed other than her school shirt that was falling on her shoulder and the skirt that was lifted up to expose her everything, and cum was coming from her lips and her face. _Jesus, I'm a lucky man,_ Natsu thought to himself then grabbed a tissue from his desk and started to clean the girl up.

She took hold of it then wiped herself off, getting as much as she could. Natsu took another tissue and took off anything she missed. She got up from her spot on the floor, putting her bra on, buttoning her skirt and fixing her skirt. She straightened herself up a little more, trying to fix her hair. Then Natsu unconsciously rose from his seat and moved some hairs from her face to behind her ear.

And then the two were staring at each other.

Lucy blushed at the loving twinkle in his eye that he had no idea he had. Lucy sees a stray hair in his face and begins to move in until he flinches and her hand returns to her side, scared to move.

He blinks a few times before frowning and taking her hand, placing it on his face. "Sorry," He says in a low and soft voice. She smiles softly then moves the hair, her hand lingering a little longer than it should. He unconditionally moves closer to her, their forehead touching and him still staring at her.

Then he leans in slow and they kiss.

but not like usual.

This kiss was slower. It was more relaxed and careful and… thoughtful. Like he was trying to tell her to not be afraid. Lucy blushed at the sudden difference in behavior but accepted it none the less. Her arms wrapped around his neck, forcing them closer.

His kiss became more passionate and loving as time passed by. He leaned her on the table and wrapped his arms around her waist before he broke the kiss. And the stared at each other again, this time both blushing.

"Lucy, what I'm about to ask you is very selfish," Natsu said slowly.

"What is it?"

"Luce," Natsu put his head on her shoulder and sniffed, taking in that vanilla and honey scent. He rubbed his head into her. "Please, don't leave me again." He paused and waited for her to respond. When he didn't get a response he continued. "I just… I really don't want to lose you again. I'm a very stingy guy."

"I was never planning on leaving Natsu again." Lucy said matter-of-fact like. "You don't need to ask." Natsu looked up at her to check if she was for real and was met with a bright smile of reassurance; a Lucy smile.

And then he leaned in for another loving kiss.

* * *

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Igneel said to the man standing behind him. "You never know what is too much." The man chuckled, shaking his head at the red haired man before him. Igneel just continued to look out his office window while leaning on his desk.

"You never know what isn't enough." The man said. "I'm not going to do anything to him. I'm just going to visit him. Not like I have no right."

"To be completely honest, you don't," Igneel said.

"And neither do you." Igneels eye twitched then a look of bitterness came across his face. "So, I heard he has a little girlfriend now."

"I'm not sure about that. I just know an old friend of his came back and she was looking for him."

"I can't wait to see this little cutie."

"You know her. It's heartfilia's child." Igneel looked back at the man, seeing him give a small chuckle of amusement.

"Interesting." The man said. "I wanna see how much I can mess with him until he cracks."

"You're a horrible child." Igneel turned around completely to the man in the shadows, glaring at him. "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"What a cruel thing to say," The man stepped into the light, revealing his somewhat small frame and pitch black hair. He wore a black suit with a grin to match. "Dad."

"Just, get out of my office Zeref." Igneel sat at his desk. Zeref put his hands up as if to admit defeat then backed away slowly.

"Okay, dad." Zeref said, grin still on his face. "But I suggest you stay at your mistress's house until I leave. I don't want you ruining any of my quality time with my baby brother and his new girly." A vein popped out of Igneels head and Zeref took that as his leave.

"Stupid Old man."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

* * *

 **A/N:** _What do ya think!? Like the sex scene? Like the Mira and Erza scene? Like the Zeref thing? Tell me what you think!_

 _Got any ideas for the story? Anything you think I should add? Anything you hope happens in the future? Tell me what you think!_

 _Really hoped you liked the chapter_ _（＞ｙ＜）_ _I tired my best. I got a new laptop and it's so much more easier and more focusing to write than on my phone (yea, I write on my phone (¬_¬) well, use to.) So I actually wrote this in a day. Matter of fact, in a few hours. I was surprised myself but things kept flowing from my mind so I let them take control._

 _Oh, before I forget, To my friends from school that read this: S, until you start writing your story I'm not giving you any Gajevy moments (^_ _^). You can review badly all you want it ain't go help. And to D, was the lemon good enough for you?_

 _Anyway~ Review, Fav, and Follow if you enjoyed (´∀`)_

 _Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors (_ _」ﾟﾛﾟ_ _)_ _｣_

 _Till Next times Lovely's (_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_ _づ_


	6. Chapter 6:The Dragneel's

**A/N:** _Hola! Guess who's back with another chapter. I was gone longer than I thought, but I'm back._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Dragneel's**

* * *

"Hey, you guys," Lucy waved at the two girls walking ahead of her, catching up to them when they stopped and looked at her. Lisanna and Levy smiled at her before continuing to walk side by side with her in the middle. "What's up?"

"Heading home for the day. We were just talking about you." Lisanna smiled. "So, how are things?" Levy seemed to focus on her face a bit more when Lisanna asked this. Lucy just smiled even more.

"Things are good. No worries." She said, though in her mind she kind of sighed. She was still very curious about Lisanna and Natsu… as well as the whole gang itself. She wanted to ask Lisanna very badly but in the last few days she hasn't had the chance. She was either with Natsu or Levy was there with the two.

"Good to know. Just be careful." Lisanna beamed. _She's been saying that for the last two days,_ Lucy thought. Then she began to wonder how she would feel if she knew Lucy had been pleasuring Natsu under the table not too long ago. What could Natsu and Lisanna have had to make them be so… confusing and distant towards each other. Well, honestly, Lucy was just scared Lisanna still had some lingering feelings for Natsu; she didn't want to have Lisanna, her friend, as a love rival.

"Uh, guys," Levy spoke up while she was looking at her phone. "I… uh… I have something to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Kay?" Lucy and LIsanna nodded, curiosity in their eyes as they watched the blue haired munchkin turn and run back into the school building.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked, still watching the small girl.

"Don't know. She's been doing that a lot lately." Lisanna shrugged. Then she turned to Lucy and their was a silence that surrounded them. "Should we go?"

"Uh… sure." Lucy smiled and they began to walk out of the school yard. Lucy didn't expect the perfect chance to ask Lisanna about the past between her and Natsu to be now; but whatever, she'll take the chance. "Hey, Lisanna."

"Yeah."

"What exactly…" She paused before speaking again, gaining Lisanna's full attention. "What exactly happened between you and Natsu?" Lucy didn't look at the stare Lisanna bore into her but she could definitely feel it.

"He never told you?" Lucy shook her head. "I'm not surprised… but do you really want to know?" Lucy looked over at her friend and nodded a few times. "Of course you do. But it's hard to talk about."

"Oh, then nevermind. I don't want to pry on-"

"It's hard to talk about because I find it very… hard to tell without telling you something that might change the way you see Natsu." Lisanna sighed. "Natsu probably didn't tell you himself because he was scared to tell you so he made you ask me. I can't tell you what happened without telling you some… disturbing stuff about Natsu." Lucy felt a shiver run down her back.

"S-Still tell me." Lucy said. Lisanna blinked at her a few times then nodded at her.

"Well, for starters," Lisanna began. "The first time he and I made love was the first time he murdered someone."

* * *

"Gajeel," Levy said, walking up to the boy who grunted when he heard. He was sitting in a bench in the school yard.

"Shrimp, leave me alone."

"You say that but you never push me away," she smiled softly when she walked in front of the raven haired boy and smiled. "Why is that?"

"Why do you keep bothering me?"

"Why do you keep letting me?" He groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, I want to walk home with you. I texted you like seven times and you didn't answer."

"How did you even find me?"

"You sit here a lot. I can see you from my classroom. It was either you were here or in that classroom reserved for Fairy Tail." Gajeel sighed then shrugged.

"Whatever. Do what you want." He said.

"Fine, then come on." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of his seat but he didn't budge.

"How much longer are you going to stay around me."

"Long enough for you to never leave me again." Levi said straightforwardly, looking down at him with a straight face. He blinked then looked back at her and frowned. He made his eyes look anywhere but at her. "I'm not leaving you Gajeel." She then sat down next to him, setting her bag on the ground, and moved closer to him.

"When did you become this stubborn?" He groaned in annoyance. She shrugged and simply smiled at the raven haired boy next to her. "Since you're here, why don't you tell me what's going on with Natsu and Lucy."

"Nope." Levy shook her head. "I've told you already, that's something you need to ask him yourself."

"And I told you I can't do that." Gajeel barked back. "He won't answer any of us. If we did then he'd most likely get angry and punch us square in the face." Levy chuckled. "We know they had Lunch together but what else is there?" He partially asked her and himself.

Don't get him wrong, he honestly doesn't care about Natsu and who he's fucking, but if he's fucking Lucy it's a different story. She's way too close to all of them and it seems like he has no problem revealing the two are at least speaking to each other. Most of the girls he had relations with were chicks he and the gang had seen during class.

Even Lisanna wasn't as close to them as she was… well, at least Lucy was close to them at some point in time. If Lucy were to ever get captured by any of their rivalling gang they'd most likely run after them and save her in an instint.

And that's why it's a problem.

Natsu's been acting really different recently. Lost in thought, day dreaming and even cutting their meetings short to go somewhere he'd never tell them; the gang could only think that he was with Lucy since he so obviously still harbored some inflicting feelings for her and they had just been reunited. Now, all they need to find out is their relationship.

If it's what they think it is then that's the problem. Natsu's forgetting his duties for his favorite blonde and Lucy is in a very vulnerable state and could possibly be a target for an enemy if they see her with Natsu. It's happened before and it wasn't pretty at all.

Gajeel just wanted to be sure. The gang doesn't need their leader acting on his emotions; it's just something you can't do with a "job" like the one he has.

"You should just ask."

"Can't," Gajeel sighed. "But I'll find out whether you tell me or not."

"I might tell you," Levy said, smiling. "If you have lunch and walk home with me everyday this week. Just like old times."

"The information isn't that valuable." Levy frowned then puffed her cheeks. "One day." He said. "Tomorrow then you'll tell me, right?" Gajeel blushed a tiny bit but not enough for the small, smiling bluenette to realize. Levy nodded.

"Deal.

* * *

Lucy was shaking. She was so nervous. She was shocked. She didn't know what to expect of what Lisanna would tell her.

LIsanna had just invited her inside her home, saying it would be better to talk about Natsu and her in a more confined place since she really doesn't like to talk about it. Both were now in the kitchen, Lucy sitting at the island in the middle and Lisanna pouring them both some juice from her fridge. Lisanna threw the empty carton away then handed Lucy her drink, leaning on the Island to face the blonde. "You don't need to look like that."

"L-Like what." The blonde gave a small, forced smile.

"That." LIsanna frowned. "You're terrified. I can see it." Lisanna took a sip of her juice. "Don't worry, I get where you're coming from since I was pretty scared when Natsu came to my door covered in blood."

"I'm Sorry."

"No, it's cool." Lisanna shrugged. "Still want to hear the story or do you want to forget about it a do makeovers?" Lisanna giggled to herself but Lucy shook her head no.

"Please, tell me." Lisanna looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Like I said before, the first time we made love was the first time he killed someone." She began. "It was late at night and I was home alone. I had ask him to come over earlier so I guess he knew I was home alone and came to me. I… still don't know who he killed but when I answered the door he had blood all over his clothes, hands and face while he kept saying I killed her."

Lisanna looked down at her table before continuing. "I brung him in and washing his clothes but he was acting really weird. Like he was out of it... not in shock but anger and confusion. We were in my room and I was asking him questions when he suddenly jumped me. He still had that angered and confused look on his face when he did it. Even when he kissed me and asked me to have sex with him."

Lisanna took a sip out of her cup. "I let him. I really did love him. But I guess love isn't everything." She sighed. "Natsu went home the next day and we started this sex relationship, mainly because I never asked questions. Every time he came over he was covered in blood and I never asked questions… I just let it go."

"I know it was stupid but.. I was not only in love with him but I was scared. I mean really scared. Sometimes he would come over and he would go on some random rampage, slamming and breaking things. After about a month of this I talked to my dad and Sister about it, of course leaving the blood and sex out of it, but my dad said it's something I best leave alone. Mirajane said she would talk to him."

"I thought it would stop." She said. "But my sister and Natsu came home covered in blonde. Mirajane was shaking and crying while Natsu was just serious. He didn't show any emotion nor did he freak out like he usually did. And again we had sex. Mirajane stayed locked up in her room for three whole days and Natsu never came back either. I couldn't take care of Mira.. since I was sick… or I thought. Turns out I was three weeks pregnant." Lucy gasped, wide eyed.

"I told him but he said he didn't want it. He told me to get rid of it and that he had no time for a child and no time for me anymore. That's when I realized he had changed. And Mirajane too. When she found out all she did was say 'oh'. She was pretty out of it herself though. The only person that stuck up for me was my brother but he got beat up pretty badly when he went to Natsu saying he wasn't a real man."

"My Dad shrugged it off… Everyone around me was changing and I didn't even see it. And it finally hit me when I saw a gang war on the news and word of a new gang named Fairytail… then I saw them. Natsu, Mirajane and all the others. They were on the tv with the emblems on their bodies and blood all over the place… and on my third month of pregnancy I had a miscarriage." Lucy wanted to hug the girl infront of her but restrained herself.

"Why do you and Natsu hate each other then?"

"Because I honestly do hate him." Lisanna said. "And he has no intention of fixing it. He probably thinks it's better to be hated by me than loved since he put me through so much. I don't know but I know he only hates me because I hate him." Lucy nodded then there was a silence.

"Lisanna… I, uh, are you okay.. with all this?" Lisanna looked up at Lucy and smiled softly.

"Natsu told me something the other day. The relationship he has with you is different to him, or at least that's what he told me, and I do kind of trust it since he usually wouldn't admit to something like that." Lisanna shrugged. "I'm okay with it and you shouldn't let me stop you. I mean, who am I to stop you from doing something you want to?"

Lisanna's chuckle was met with a worried look from Lucy. "Lisanna, can you tell me as much as you know about... who he killed and Fairy tail." Lisanna blinked a few times before frowning at the blonde.

"I never got a chance to ask him who he murdered but I know it was someone important... Someone close to the family since he always tried to avoid them after he did it. And, it wasn't one person... It was two." Lucy felt a chill go down her back and she gulped audibly. "And Fairy tail... I actually don't know anything. I don't know who formed it or why it was formed but I know they have some strong ties with authority and that Natsu became the captain because of his dad."

"His dad?"

"Yea. His whole family has some big political authority across Fiore... So fierce I heard that the Fiore family doesn't even touch them. I have speculated that Natsu's dad is the one that made it but I can't get to reason of why..." Lisanna looked at her cup then shifted it back and forth. "I tried asking Mira about it but she avoids me and when I ask she directs it to something else. Either way, Fairy tail is a mystery."

Lucy shifted in her seat, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable and scared feeling she's had since they started to speak of the subject. In her mind she kept playing what she said over and over again, the main thing being that he had killed someone... No wait, two people!

"Are you going to stay with him?" Lisanna asked sadly. "I mean, I know I shouldn't care about this but will you stay with him even though he killed someone?" Lucy stared into blank space, over thinking everything.

Lucy knew he was up to no good the minute they had spoken the first day she came back. She knew that Fairy Tail had been doing some bad things if they had everyone scared of them. And in the back of her mind, she knew what had happened to him was horrible with the drastic change from when he was younger.

But, he's still Natsu.

She could still see the little sparkle in his eye he had. Even though she was young when she left she remembered it clearly and when she looked him in the eye she had some hope that Natsu could still be Natsu. And she promised him she wouldn't leave. She was going to keep it.

"I'm... going to stay with him." Lucy said. "I'm scared but I still..."

"Love him?" Lisanna asked with a giggle, Lucy blushing and looking down at her half empty cup. "I think we should leave this subject alone for now." Lisanna gulped down her juice then lifted it into the air. "Let's have some fun! I mean, you're here anyway!"

Lucy smiled sweetly then took her mug, threw it back and lifted it into the air as well. "Yea!" Lucy said. "Let's watch a movie or something!" They both giggled then ran into the living room to chose.

* * *

"So, uh, Natsu?" Loki began, eyeing the pink haired boy sitting in the desk up front. Everyone was there, excluding Erza and Mira who were still heading back from their mission as well as Gajeel who was nowhere to be found. They were watching him with curious eyes. "Earlier... What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Loki," Natsu replied, scrolling threw his phone. He was looking threw news reports, checking if they had to 'erase' anything about the mess Erza and Mira probably made; luckily, he hasn't seen anything yet.

"Earlier," Loki repeated. "You looked sick and shouted at me to get out..." Natsu didn't bat an eye when Loki walked over to the desk. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"Nah, why?" Everyone frowned at him.

"Are you and Lucy... Together?" Loki asked him, sitting on his desk now. Natsu froze, still not looking from his phone. "We saw her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"After I left I met up with the others and as we were coming back we _saw_ her coming from the room and, if I do say so myself, she looked a like she was flustered while she was fixing her clothes." Natsu looked up from his phone, everyone looking at him with curious eyes and serious faces.

"Why is my relationship with Heartfilia important to you guys?" Natsu asked. "Not saying that I have one."

"Because she _is_ a Heartfilia. And because you are our leader." Laxus began. "We get you love the chick so much but bringing her into this picture might not be a good idea. She's already from a rich family with a father that never liked you-" Natsu's eye twitched, remembering the countless times Jude tried to separate them, him succeeding when they moved. "- now that were in some dangerous shit you really think having her is a good idea?"

"He's right, ya know." Sting spoke. "From what I hear, The Heartfilia's have stayed away from this town because of your dad... Or at least that's what I here." Natsu rolled his eyes, thinking of how petty Lucy's father was.

Natsu's dad had accepted and loved Lucy the minute the two met, bring her in with open arms. Jude, on the other hand, didn't like the Dragneel's one bit. Of course, he could understand why. With all the stuff The Dragneel's have done it's no wonder.

"The relationship I have with her is my business." Natsu stated. "Whatever she and I do is our business. And, since you guys figured it out, you'll probably be seeing her a lot more now."

"Is that really a good idea?" Gray asked, finally speaking from the corner. Natsu and Gray had a stare down before Gray spoke again. "Inviting the Princess into the Dragon's Lair? Is that really a good idea?"

"Yes, because we'll protect her." Natsu said sternly."I... know I said I didn't like her but I want to make this work. I'm gonna keep her by my side and I'm going to protect her as well as you guys."

"If other people see that we are protecting her they'll target her." Gray said.

"Then be prepared to kill someone." Natsu said harshly. "I'll be near her whenever I can... And If not me then I'll send one of you with her if I feel like someone will attack her... Got it?"

"Wow, you really want this girl." Sting said, chuckling a little.

"Yea, I guess I do." And with that he went back to scrolling threw his phone.

* * *

Lisanna was a really good person.

She was funny, she was sweet and all around cool. Lucy liked that. Lucy felt like maybe the two could be really good friends if they just ignore the relationship Lisanna and Natsu had had as well as if they steer clear of the one she herself has with him now.

Right now, she was walking across the street to her own home, feeling a little bit happy and a little bit on edge. When she faced Natsu how would she react? How could she speak to him? There must be a reasonable reason for him to kill two people, right?

She walks up to her porch, looking down at her phone and behind her at Lisanna and Natsu's house, debating if she should call him.

She didn't notice the man sitting on her porch.

"Lucy Heartfilia," The man's voice startled the blonde, almost making her drop her phone. She looked up to see a raven haired man with a small smile on his lips. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. "I remember you... Or, should I say, hearing about you. I finally get to meet you... Never thought I'd have a chance."

"W-who... Are you?" She stuttered, watching the man rise to his feet and coming from the shadows to reveal bright red eyes; almost like a monsters. "How do you know my name?"

"As if I wouldn't. My brother spoke about you all the time when he was little." He smirked, running a hand through his straight black hair. "Who ever thought you'd be another one of my brothers little girlfriends." Lucy's eyes widened, realizing who the man standing in front of her was.

"Y-you're Natsu's brother." The man chuckled, showing his teeth with a side smile. He stepped closer to her, Lucy moving back, then reached out to grab her by the chin.

"You figured that out pretty quickly; I guess the brother thing gave it away." He began to examine her, lifting up her chin to see her neck then letting his sight travel lower along her body. "Nice catch this time too, even though I've never personally spoken to one his sex toys." Lucy slapped her hand from him, moving away from him and almost slipping down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with me?" Lucy was in a mini panic; she kept remembering what Lisanna said. If she was correct then this man had a lot of power and authority as well as is part of Natsu's family. Why would he be here for her if he was so important? Could he be here to kill her or something!?

Okay, killing may be a bit far fetched, but when someone shows up to your doorstep like this and has a title of authority you can only think something's wrong.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets. "I'm here to see the girl that stole my precious baby brother heart."

 _And maybe have some fun,_ He thought, wide grin forming along his lips.

* * *

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, as you can see, I didn't put any sex scene in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I just felt like I needed a break from all the smuttiness and so I gave you guys this._

 _Still, I hope you enjoyed._

 _Soo~ I have some stories on my account bio that I'm giving away. They're stories I just couldn't put into my own words and, besides, I have some other stories I'm working on now. If you'd like to adopt any of them then check them out in my bio_ _（・∀・）_

 _Just to tease you guys a little bit I'll tell you this about the future of this story: I might just kill off some people. And it's not gonna be background characters, I'm planning on it being someone important._

 _Well, right now, I'm debating on it but I'm going towards the killing part._

 _Anyway~ Review, Fav and Follow if you already haven't._

 _Sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors._

 _Until next time, Lovely's_


	7. Chapter 7: The Older Dragneel

**A/N:** _New chapter. It's pretty short and I'm sorry for that (_ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_ _)_

 _Anyway, I'll be trying to update my stories every 2-3 weeks. (^_ _^) Because I myself know I can't update every week._

 _Anyway, enjoy the chapter_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Older Dragneel**

* * *

"You have a really nice place here," Zeref had the most wicked smile on his face. A smile that made you feel like he could suddenly turn and stab you; Lucy had been referring to it as The Joker smile. "Say, where are your parents." He finally looked at her from the living room.

"They're… not here at the moment." She said in a soft and low voice. She knew her voice was probably showing how terrified she was but she couldn't stop it. She couldn't hide how scary this man was to her.

"Not… here?" He tilted his head, his red eyes growing wide and his joker smile getting wider. A chill went down her spine and she nodded slowly, trying to keep eye contact with Zeref. Zeref looked back at the pictures over the fireplace he was examining and, with one long last look, began to walk over to the blond who sat at the kitchen table.

He sat in front of her, looking around at the room in curiosity. She looked into her lap, not moving a muscle. _First I find out the guy I love is a killer and next I meet his psycho brother_ , Lucy thought to herself. She takes a glance up and sees that he was staring right at her. "Y-yes?"

"So, how much do you know about my brother?" He asked, putting his head on the table to look up at her. His face was flat but those eyes told her he was still watching her every move carefully and judgingly.

"I-I know enough." Zeref stared at her for a minute then rolled his head from the right to the left. Her muscles tighten when his flat face turned into a frown.

"I'll ask you again," He spoke, his voice stern and low. " _How much do you know about my brother?_ " Lucy lifted her face straight up to look him dead in the eye. And, again, those eyes looked through her soul.

"I know… He's the leader of Fairy Tail… And that he's a murderer." Zeref smiled when she said this. He rose from laying on the table.

"That's good. A member of a family like Heartfilia should remember who we are. What we rule." He said, getting up from his seat. "Must be nice. Ya know, to have a family and people who love you. Tell me, how is it living with your family?"

"I-It's nice." She lied… Well, partially. Living with her father was hell but with her mother it was heaven. "We aren't such a bad family. We have our moments but we usually-"

"You really don't belong with my brother." Lucy's eyes became wide and saw Zeref's serious and dark expression. She opened her mouth to defend herself but nothing came out. Zeref continued. "You're just some weak little played out princess that ran away from home."

"I-" She began but her voice was mute once again when he started to slowly walk around the table.

"Sounds familiar, right? It should. Tell me, did you really think running away from home would make a difference. You're still that weak little girl from all those years ago." Zeref glared at her. "Natsu always came home with cuts just because he was protecting you. And he would smile. Smile like it was okay to get hurt for you. Disgusting." Zeref scoffed. "That's why I had to teach him how he should really act."

"Natsu… Is a nice person. That's why he did that."

"Nice doesn't cut it. Especially in this town that I created." Zeref was two feet away from her now, still coming around the table. "Do you get it. You'll only be a burden to him. You're weak. You aren't going to help him and are just going to drag him down. _He could die because of you._ " He slammed his hand on the table, making Lucy jolt in surprise. "You should just leave him already."

"I-" She shuddered. "I love him. Don't you know how that feels? Don't you know what it's like to love someone."

"I'm a widower." He said. "Don't try to crap out some ' _heartfelt righteous speech'_ about love and shit; that's such a weak move. Something for you not me." He shook his head. "You know, he'll just replace you. He'll just get rid of you the minute he sees a chick with bigger tits and prettier smile than you. And you wouldn't be able to do anything because you're weak."

"Like, I said you don't need to be with him." Zeref was now right near her ear, Lucy shaking and tears welling in her eyes; she didn't know why but his words.. They hit her in certain places that made her scared. He was entering her mind and making her rethink her relationship with Natsu. "You'll get him killed. Leave him." He grabbed her face, pulling it to look at him, then he whispered. "And be mine."

His breath was hot against her lips but Lucy didn't like it; it wasn't Natsu's warmth. It was a disgusting warmth. He leaned closer to her, Lucy pulling away and using her arms to push him back. Their eyes were locked the whole time.

"Lucy!" Zeref froze, irritated but now smiling brighter than before. He and Lucy knew that voice: Natsu. "Lucy, the door was locked so I let myself in!" He shouted, his voice getting louder. "Luce, I-" he turned into the living, seeing a clear view of the kitchen, and stopped right in his tracks when he saw the two.

Zeref let go of Lucy with a push and smiled at his brother. Natsu's face bubbled with rage and hate. "ZEREF!" Natsu charged and swung a right hook at his brother. Zeref dodged Natsu's attack, backing away from Natsu and Lucy. Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her up and into him. "The fuck did you do to her!?" Zeref only chuckled while Lucy clung to Natsu's shirt.

"Nice to see you too, dear brother." Zeref said softly. "It's been a while. You've grown a bit since the last time I saw you. Been drinking your milk and getting your sleep I see." Natsu's nose flared and he stepped towards him with a raging fist.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Zeref?" Natsu said with a heavy glare and a dangerously low voice. "If you hurt her, so help me I'll rip your head off, through your body in a tank of sharks and-"

"Calm down, Natsu." Zeref chuckled lightly. "I was just talking to her. She seems like someone I'd like to spend some time with. Very nice girl." Lucy glared at him but stopped when she saw the creepy sparkle in his eye.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now!" Natsu shouted, veins popping out of his arm as his fist tightened. Zeref knew what that meant and simply smiled and began to exit the house. Of course, not before saying something.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll be seeing you around for sure." Lucy felt a chill run down her whole body when she heard that. She looked up at Natsu and saw him gritting his teeth.

Zeref left with a slam of the door and Natsu turned to Lucy immediately. "Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? Tell me now so I can go ki-"

"I'm fine Natsu." She let go of him and nodded to him, her body still shaking a bit. "Just, a little startled." Natsu frowned, watching her smile weakly and her legs shaking. She raised a hand to reassure him. He sighed and grabbed her hand gently and she flinched. Both their eyes widened when she did this.

"I-I'm sorry." Natsu said. "I guess I scared you. I didn't mean to get so mad it's just Zeref-"

"No, no, it was my fault," she shook her head. "I was just a little startled and what Lisanna told me and all… I guess I'm kind of on edge." Lucy didn't realize what she said until she saw the saddest and fear in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but, for the umpteenth time that night, nothing came out.

"So, you know." He asked softly, letting go of her hand. She nodded slowly, watching as his expression was softer than she had ever seen. "I… I didn't…" His brows scrunched into one of confusion and frustration. His hand clenched a little. "Lucy, I can't…"

"I'm okay." Lucy said softly. "I… want to try and be with you… Though I might drag you down or hurt you. I trust you… And what happened back then." Lucy looked down at the floor. "Just… Let me adjust to the stuff I learned for now. I just.. Don't know how to react to all of this."

"I'm sorry." He said. He moved closer to her slowly, seeing if she would pull away, then put his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I'm a horrible person… But this is how things are. I can't change them. I would love to but I can't." Anger started to well up in his face but he suppressed it by putting his hand in a fist. "Sorry, Lucy."

"You know, you let your true colors out when we're alone." Lucy said, looking up at him. "You aren't as tough as you'd like to let people see you. You've been letting a lot of emotions show recently… And I really like it." She smiled. "It sort of reminds me of the older Natsu. So, I'm fine with you being a 'horrible person' as long as you're still my Natsu."

Natsu stared at her. She was right… He had let a few walls down when he was around her, one thing he didn't want to, and she had just walked right into the Natsu beyond them. He was really comfortable with her… _but that's not really a good thing,_ he thought _._

"Luce," He put a hand on the side of her face, leaning down to her face. She closed her eyes and let his lips touch hers. A gentle kiss was what it was but it was what showed them why they were still with the other; they felt that spark and it sent butterflies all through their bodies.

"Natsu, I-" She looked up at him curiously. "Why did you come here?" Natsu blinked a few times before he registered the question.

"The gang. They know you're with me now." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted to warn you since they'll probably be around you more often… And might be kind of protective of you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I really want to make this work and they respect that." He said quickly. "I thought I'd tell you before you went to school and had them l hunting you down… Didn't expect you to be with Zeref." His eye twitched, holding onto her hand to calm himself down.

"Your brother… Was that really him?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Natsu's lip twitched in anger and his grip on her hand tightened. "And now that he's seen you don't go anywhere near him. Promise me that." Natsu looked around the house. "Matter of fact, I'm staying here. He's probably at my house right now and I can never stay in the house with that psycho… And he might come back."

"Wait, stay here?" Lucy asked, her face already showing her concern and the nasty thoughts she had in her head; she loved Natsu but she didn't want to do it… At least not yet since she was still on edge about the stuff Lisanna told her.

"I told you I'll wait." Natsu said, basically reading her mind through her expression. "I'll wait till I feel like we really should do it. So no worries… I just don't trust him." Lucy nodded slowly.

"Why don't you?"

"Because he's a sociopath." Natsu said. "A sociopath who loves to destroy everything around him just for the fun of it. Ever since he was born… He's been nothing but terror for anyone around him." Natsu shook his head, trying to forget about his brother and all the ways he could kill him. "Just stay away from him. We're going to bed."

"But, school's tomorrow and-"

"We'll skip school. But I will have to go there in the afternoon." Natsu began to drag her out of the kitchen and into the living room. "We really don't need to go. I really have to be there when Erza and Mira get back so I'm good." They were at the bottom of her steps.

"Natsu," She pulled her arm from his hand to get his attention. "You don't have to be so paranoid and protective. I'm not going anywhere." Natsu relaxed, letting his shoulders rest and a small huff of relief escaped his mouth.

"I still want to stay." He stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the steps. Lucy allowed him to do so.

She wasn't bothered by this Natsu. She liked this Natsu. Not the one Lisanna told her about… The one she sees right in front of her. The Natsu she is in love with. That's all that matters to her. Of course, she wasn't so sure earlier… But now she understands perfectly.

Her Natsu will always be her Natsu.

And she's going to stay by that Natsu.

* * *

Erza and Mira got off of the train, Flare following them silently. They had been silent the whole ride, the two female Fairy Tail members not sure if they should speak to her about the situation.

Flare was calm. Too calm. Calmer than someone who just lost their home and family should be and it was kind of creepy. The two Fairies didn't know if they should be thankful for it or if they should be way more worried than they are. Of course, Mira was more worried but Erza choose to go with the thankful she's this calm part.

"Flare," Mira turned from where they were walking. Flare looked up from the ground, her eyes empty and without any life. "We're going to get a motel room to stay the night. Just… Stay right here while we get the room." Flare just nodded, once again looking at the ground.

Erza and Mira stopped, taking a long look at the girl, then they began to walk over to a motel feet away; but it was still a visible place to spot Flare.

Flare watched them walk away, her lip quivering as she finally started to let her emotions out. She cover her mouth to muffle the sobs and she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

She was about to sit on the ground until she felt strong, muscled hands grabbed her from behind. They gripped her wrists and bring them above her head. She was about to scream until another hand was masked over her mouth. "Shhh, Missy." The man showed himself, a couple other people surrounding her. She frantically moved her body, wishing for someone to come save her.

She looked around for something to fight back with, someway to defend herself or alert someone, but instead saw the mark on the male in front of her: Raven Tail.

"You're gonna do something for us," He said, stepping closer to Flare. There, she saw a skinny dark haired man with a strange smile on his face. "Or else we'll have to deal with you and your family." A knife was placed along her jaw. She tried to scream but it was muffled into the man's hand.

"Don't corporate and we kill your dear father and you," Flare's eyes widened. "Understood?"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yup, Yup, that's it. (´∀`) I'll give you something better next time. Like I said before, I'll be updating every 2-3 weeks._

 _And, if you haven't checked it out yet, I posted a new story "ψ(_ _´)ψ. Go check it out if you'd like to. It's called_ _ **A Familiar Foreign.**_

 _Sorry for any and every grammar or spelling error (I never seem to catch them)._

 _Thx for reading lovely's (^_ _^)_


	8. Chapter 8: Thank You

**A/N:** _2-3 weeks rule! This is the third week so tada! Actually had a hard time with this only because I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter. Next chapter or the one after that is when stuff gets a bit… interesting._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Now, You may read._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Thank You**

* * *

Warmth.

A lovely feeling to wake up to. That's what Lucy was waking up to: the warmth of her Natsu. She nuzzled more into him and caught the scent of campfire and cinnamon. _So nice,_ She thought, smiling while putting an arm around his neck.

Natsu was holding onto her waist for dear life and his face was smashed into her chest; she thought he'd suffocate but she was wrong. Their legs were intertwined and she was up against the wall her bed was pressed against.

Lucy had been up for about fifteen minutes, comforting him with gentle strokes on his face and running a hand through his hair. He would purr and move into her every so often; It was a nice feeling. She felt content in the moment. Like nothing had happened the day before or the day before that. It was a sweet moment of relief and, if she said so herself, the healing of her confidence.

Yesterday she had felt weak. Today she felt… Loved. Loved by the boy in her arms.

"Mmmm." Lucy felt Natsu shift in his sleep, pressing a bit more into her. She thought it was just a shift until he started to rub his face into her breast.

"Natsu?" Lucy said softly, Natsu looking up at her with tired eyes. "Good morning" He grunted as a response. Soon after, he lifted himself up to look around the room in a sleepy mess. His bed head was an adorable mess and his face was so clearly drowsy. He looked at Lucy.

"Hungry." He said. Lucy giggled a little. He sounded like a child and it was too adorable. Lucy began to get up, Natsu letting her, and started walking to the door.

"C'mon. I'll make you something." Lucy said, looking over her shoulder at the boy scratching his scout with a sleep heavy expression. He followed Lucy down stairs with a yawn and, when they got to the kitchen, he plopped himself in a seat close enough to watch her cook.

Lucy took out a few kitchen utensils and some breakfast items — eggs, bacon, sausage, and some pancake batter — to cook up. "Anything you don't want." She asked, not looking back at the pink haired boy.

"Luce, it's me." Natsu said sarcastically. Lucy giggled and began to crack eggs into a bowl. Lucy found this moment so sweet that she began to hum to a tone she made up. A tone that Natsu listened to intently and silently.

Natsu was happy to see Lucy smiling. He was completely shocked when he came into her house to see his _brother._ He never wanted the two to meet but now that they have it won't be so easy to keep her from out of his satanic plots and torture… The minute he came into her home was the minute she became a part of this game he plays.

He's worried sick about what could happen to her… But, right now, he just wants to enjoy her company.

"Luce," Natsu said, getting up from his seat. She hummed as a response. "Yesterday… With Zeref. What did he say to you?" She froze for a second then turned to face Natsu. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Does it matter?" Lucy asked. "I just want to forget about it."

"I need to know… I'm sorry if he hurt you but…" Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, putting his head along her shoulder. "What did he say to you?" Lucy sighed.

"He said… That I was weak. And that I needed to know my place. And… That because I want to be with you you could end up being killed… He also said I should break it off with you to be with him." Natsu clenched his fist a little bit but took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Luce, you know that's not true, right?" Natsu asked. She didn't answer though and instead just leaned her head into his chest. "Lucy, you are strong. I mean, you were so close to kicking Erza's ass and I'm sure you'd beat mine too. You aren't weak at all." Lucy shook her head.

Natsu took her by the waist and put her on the counter, beside the food that was cooking on the stove, and put her legs on each side of him. He brung her sight to his by lifting her chin with a finger. "Luce, don't listen to anything he said. He's just trying to fuck up your train of thought. I've dealt with all my life. Trust me, anything he says to you is most likely a lie."

"But… What he said was…"

"Untrue." Natsu stated. "Whatever he told you. Forget about it. Just listen to me." Lucy looked into onyx eyes, feeling a bit more comfortable and confident when she saw his soft eyes, and smiled softly. Natsu smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist for a hug, burrowing his face between her neck and shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy said. Natsu grunted as a reply. "No matter what happens… I'm going to be here. I've waited so long to be with you again and, even though you're like this, I'm prepared to do as much as I can…" Natsu smiled against her skin, moving closer to her. "I just don't ever want to be the reason you get hurt… Or die.. Or-"

"Lucy!" Natsu stopped her from speaking more with a loud shout. She jumped with surprise then felt strong hands grip her waist tighter. "You won't kill or hurt me. You are Lucy… You're too nice for that."

"And I'm too nice to kill someone." Natsu froze and looked up at her confused. She looked down at him sadly. "That's the biggest difference between everyone and me. You guys can kill… You've killed. I don't know if it's for survival but I can't… If someone ever were to try and actually kill you I wouldn't be able to… To… I can't take a life, Natsu."

"You don't have to." He said. "I won't allow you to do that. I'll keep you away from that line… I don't want you to experience it."

"But being with you will mean I'll have to be prepared for something like it. You're in a gang Natsu. A gang that everyone is terrified of. A gang that is pretty known for the stuff you do. I'm positive everyone has killed someone so… I might just have to."

"... Please, don't think about it." Natsu said a bit breathlessly. "L-let's just… Not think about it right now. I just want to be with you, okay?" Lucy relaxed into his hold and sighed. She nodded against his cheek, turning and giving him a light peck. Natsu snuggled a bit more into her. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit longer.

Until they smelt burn food.

"Shit," They both said, unwrapping each other from the embrace to cook and fix the food.

* * *

"Morning everyone!"

Everyone in the Fairy tail gang froze when the turned to see Erza and Mira coming into the room. Confused looks were shot at them. "Why are you guys here so early? I thought you were coming later today."

"We ended up just getting on a midnight train and slept there. The motels were disgusting and we really didn't want to use them." Mira and Erza walking into the classroom with another girl following behind silently. It was Flare.

But ever since the trip to the Motel she had been distant. She barely spoke and wouldn't look the women in the eye. It was strange but, again, Erza let her be and Mira just kept a closer eye on her.

"So, is this Flare?" Loki walked up to the girl with long, bright red hair and red eyes. She looked up at him for a second before looking right back down at her hands. Loki looked at Mira and she nodded back at him.

"She needs a school uniform." Loki nodded once again and put an arm around Flare, taking her out the room. Erza looked around the classroom in search of someone.

"Where's Natsu?"

"Probably with Lucy." Gray said. Erza and Mira's eyes widened when they heard the blondes name.

"Lucy!?" They asked in unison. Gray nodded, the rest of the men chuckling a bit by their reaction. Mira seemed to smile wider and wider by the seconds why Erza stared at them waiting for some answers.

"They're… I wouldn't say dating but apparently they've been doing stuff and Natsu really wants to keep it that way." Gray shrugged. "I'm just happy I can talk to Lucy without him getting mad."

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed to himself. "Maybe she can do that bunny thing she did when she was younger. Man, messing with her and Levy was the best."

"I've been meaning to talk to her myself! It's been forever and I have to catch up with her!" Mira said excitedly. Erza smiled and nodded in agreement. They all had smiles on their faces, remembering a little piece of Lucy. Everyone had a memory of her — some good, some bad, some neutral. _It would be nice having the blonde back,_ Everyone thought.

"So, Natsu and Lucy are….?" Erza trailed off it bit. Gray gave her a smirk.

"What do you think?" Erza blushed a little bit before sitting in a chair in the room. Mira bowed and said her goodbyes for the time being; she was probably going to see her boyfriend, who was always on the roof unless he had a meeting with the gang.

The gang was left with a more pleasant feeling in the room. Something they haven't felt in a while.

* * *

A buzz. Natsu grumbled when he heard it cause he knew it was his phone. He had been hearing it for the several hours. He ignored it and fell asleep any way. But hearing it so many times was annoying.

He knew it wasn't anything serious because, if it was, they'd call him or send him a warning signal; something that only the gang's phones could do due to his father's money and need for them to be on point. These were text's. That meant it was probably something stupid.

Natsu had been comfortably lying in Lucy's bed again but, this time, Lucy was lying in top of him fast asleep. They had eaten breakfast, watched at least two movies like some real high school couple and had some lunch not too long ago — a nice day all in all — and now they were laid up in her bed again. A nice feeling had washed over him but it was all gone when his phone started blowing up.

He grabbed the phone, unlocking it, and saw several different messages from several different people. He could infer from it that Erza and Mira was back and that everyone was ready to see Lucy again, especially Mira. It also told that they brought back a new student. Spells trouble to him.

He looked at the clock on his phone and groaned when he saw the time: 2:35. School was about to end and that meant he had to get up and go there to speak to them. He looked at the blonde in his arms, sighing from the thought of waking up the beauty. "Lucy," he whispered into her ear.

She wiggled on top of him, leaning into him more. He shook her a little and her eyes began to open slowly. When she looked up at Natsu she rubbed her eyes and smiled. "What's up?"

"I gotta start getting ready to go." Natsu said. Lucy nodded and began to rise but Natsu pulled her back into his chest with their faces inches apart. She blushed a bit. "If you tell me to stay then I'll stay." Natsu's eyes was serious and yearning at the same time.

Lucy was tempted to tell him to stay. To him tell stay in this bed and hold her longer but she knew Natsu had priorities and she's not the only won. So she smiled and got up from where she laid. "No. You have to go, right?"

Natsu frowned a little bit but nodded and got up from the bed. He began to slip on his shirt and pants, not bothering to touch his hair, then turned to Lucy who laid in a spaghetti strapped crop top and pajama shorts. She was basically ogling him. Or she was before he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You can come too." Natsu said, watching her reaction. She lit up slightly but then pulled her smile back into flat face.

"But, don't you have important stuff to talk about?" she asked. Natsu shrugged.

"I trust you and Nobody will really care anyway. They want to see you." Natsu grabbed his phone. "You're coming." Natsu said and then started texting, telling the group that Lucy was coming with him. "Get ready." She looked at him a bit confused for a second then got up and began to pick out a clean uniform. Natsu sat back down in her bed and watched the blonde undress, almost like it was his private little pipe show.

He watched her take off those pajama pants, tight and skimpy underwear underneath. He watched her lift the skirt from off her body, her hair laying flat on her flawless back and her bra holding those massive breast in place. She turned to him, letting him see as much and he wanted, and smirked. _Smirked._ A challenge was what it really was. And Natsu was so tempted to take it. That body of hers always was a test of his will but now she wants to actually challenge him…

She puts her clothes on slowly, making sure her hands roamed her body when she did. Her left hand ran up her body, between her breast, when she was finished putting the skirt of the uniform on. A twitch came from his pants when it got to her lips and she bit it just a little with hungry eyes.

He fought the groan that threatened to escape his mouth. She giggled a little bit then began to put her shirt on, buttoning it up slowly. Then she stops at the button fourth from the top, walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

"You okay, Natsu?" She asked innocently as she encloses his legs between hers, making sure their most private parts are as close as possible. He looks her in the eyes with the most dangerous look, grabbing her by the waist with force and pulling her closer so their bodies had nothing between them — not even air.

"So, you finally wanna play, I see." She tilted her head, smiling as she did. Natsu just cupped her face with his other hand and brung her into a strong kiss. He didn't wait for her to open her mouth and let himself in — He always did — and let his tongue ravage the inside of her mouth with his hot tongue.

Not wanting to give in so easily she pushed his tongue back, now explore his mouth, and cupped his face with her hands. She put her weight on him, forcing him to fall back as he was in his high, and now dominated him as she was over top of him.

She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva thinning out as she rose up and sat her core on his growing erection she could feel through his pants. She looked down at him and smirks, lovely how out of breath, flustered and lustful he looked; she was in control and she most definitely was going to take advantage of it. She leaned down, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his neck softly.

As each button came undone her kissing changed into sucking and then into biting. She was marking him like he did her. Now she understood why he did it; it gave her power and ownership of what was rightfully hers.

When the buttons were completely undone and enough marks was along his neck, she trailed her plum lips downwards. He was still panting but instead his eyes stayed on her. He was loving this Lucy. This Lucy that was bold, cocky and sexy; he had seen it the last time they done it.

Unlike the last time though, she was completely in charge and he was enjoying it. Every lick of her tongue gave him shivers, every bite and suck a small moan was given. Everything she was doing to him drove him mad.

He unconsciously rose his hips in the, looking for her body heat. She lifted herself up to keep him from her core and used a hand that once roamed his body to push his hips back down by stroking him with force.

He obliged. She stroked him through his pants as she left her lips signature on his body. He was about to flip her over and fuck her senseless! He couldn't hold it back when she's doing stuff like this; stuff that made his mind fart. He grabbed her face, bring her up for a kiss and began to shift positions.

Until his phone rang.

Both groaned and Lucy rolled off of him. Natsu sighed loudly — He swore he turned the ringer off — and reached for his phone, fixing his shirt as he did so. He answered the call. "What?" He said harshly into the phone.

"I see someone's cranky." A firm feminine voice came from the phone: Erza. Natsu rolled his eyes, switched the phone to his other ear and held it between his shoulder and head, his hands buttoning up the uniform shirt.

"I'm on my way. She's coming too." He said, making Erza giggle a little because of how angry he was. Natsu could only guess she could tell what was going on but, knowing Erza, she probably won't say anything until he gets there. "Anything else you called for?"

"Everyone's waiting for you and you texted Gray fifteen minutes ago. We were just wondering where you were." The amused tone in her voice made Natsu even more irritable. His lips twitched in annoyance and he got up from the bed.

"I'll be there in fifteen!" And he hung up the phone, He looked over at Lucy who was somewhat disappointed. When she met with his eyes she put on a smile and got up from the bed. He sighed a bit, his shoulders moving with it, and took her by the hand. "Thanks." Lucy blinked a bit then a eyebrow rose in bewilderment.

"For what?" Lucy asked. He kissed her softly before leading her out of the room.

"For letting me touch you." He said, pulling her behind him and down the stairs. "Yesterday, I saw sure you wouldn't want to do anything with me. Ya know, since you found out about... what I had done. Actually I was surprised you even let me stay let alone sleep in the same bed as you… I thought you wouldn't be able to let me holding or kiss you anymore but you just reassured me. So, thanks." Lucy smiled, looked at the nape of his neck lovingly.

When they were at the front of the house door she took her hand from his and hugged him from behind. Shocked, he pauses then looks over his shoulder to see the blonde tightly hugging him with her forehead to his back. He turned back around, enjoying the embrace from her. "You okay?" Lucy didn't answer for a while, letting a peaceful silence surround them.

"Yea." She said, smiling against his back frame. "Thank you." Natsu's breathing almost stopped. What was she thanking him for? He hadn't done anything. If anyone should be thanking somebody it should be him…

he didn't ask though.

Instead he let her embrace him a little longer.

* * *

"Lucy!" Mira threw her hands around the blonde to grip her into a tight embrace. Though Lucy was out of breath she hugged back with a pat on the back. Natsu let everyone surround her, finding his seat at the desk he always sat in; It was an american style desk that no one in the school had used so he took it for himself.

Everyone welcomed her back, Erza standing in the background and watching in satisfaction. Lucy hugged a couple people — Gray, Mira, Loke, Gajeel (surprisingly) and, when she got the chance, Erza — while others got handshakes and/or smiles. After everyone caught up with the girl she walked over to Natsu. Everyone else tooks seats in desks ahead of him. She started to do the same but was stopped by Natsu's voice. "Luce, where are you going?"

"Um, I'm sitting.."

"Then come here." He ordered. She walked over to him confused. He grabbed her by the arm and brung her down to him. The next thing she knew she was sitting between Natsu's legs with his arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing everyone's smirks and a few snickers coming from some, then looked down with a dark blush. Natsu glared at them, daring anyone to say something smart or even dare say they were "cute". Every still smiled and everyone damn well knew the two were the most adorable thing in the world.

But Erza and Gray smiled for a different reason. The last time the ever seen him so comfortable and at ease was years ago. Right now, they were just happy to see him happy; even though he's giving everyone death glares that suggest otherwise.

"How about we start then?" Sting asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure." Natsu nodded, Lucy feeling his chin press into her shoulder. She blushed a little bit more and Natsu smiled innocently. "Any news?"

And with that, their meeting began. And Lucy, even though she didn't know it, was officially a part of Fairy Tail.

Even though, that might not be a good thing.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I kind of liked this one. I don't know why I did but I did. Of course, my favorite chapter by far was chapter five! What was your favorite chapter? And how do you about this one?_

 _Thanks everyone for reviewing, following and adding this to your favorites!_ _ **Definitely need to thank the reviewer because they motivate me sooo much! So, Thank's guys!**_

 _Sorry for any and every Spelling/Grammar error anywhere in the chapter!_

 _Until next time. See you Lovely's!_ _(Yes, I spell it incorrectly. It's my way ^_ v^ _)_


	9. Chapter 9: New Developments

_**A/N:** Alright, so, I haven't updated in awhile. I have a perfectly good reason! _

_So, right before break (like I mean the last day of school before winter break) I forgot my phone in my 8th period class! So, I didn't have a phone to write with at all. Along with that my laptop wanted to act like an ass and start acting slow and messing up and shutting down on me (funny part, it started working completely normal_ _ **after**_ _I got my phone back!)._

 _I'm sorry I made you guys wait! Please don't kill me! At least not before I finish a whole story. Ya know, cuz us Capricorn's are better at starting a project than finishing it -_-)_

 _Speaking of Capricorns and me being one, my birthday was January 6th! Happy birthday to me!_

 _ヽ_ _(°◇° )_ _ノ＼_ _(^ω^_ _＼_ _)_

 _Anyway, I actually kind of enjoyed writing this chapter. It was a bit challenging and I like a good challenge!_

 _Hope you enjoy! Now read on~_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: New Developments**

* * *

The week had been nice for Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy had been coming to the meeting room since everyone knew about them and everyone was expecting and, most of the time, inviting. Natsu was a little jealous but he dealt with it since she was so happy.

Everyone in the school heed the warning of not messing with Lucy Heartfilia. The confirmed rumor about her _almost_ beating Erza had already circled around, so when everyone heard she was involved with the gang they coward away from her on the spot.

But she was still nice. It's just everyone was afraid of her… And her friends.

Gray and Gajeel had consistently watched over her whenever Natsu wasn't around, saying it was their responsibility. They'd talk to her all through class and gave anyone who looked their way a glare. The only good thing Lucy got from out of this was the interactions between Levy and Gajeel.

They'd been getting pretty close from what she saw. Levy would pesture him whenever the two saw each other — which was very often now — and, though he made it seem like he was annoyed and didn't want to be bothered with her, Lucy always saw this little glint in his eye every time she turned away. Gajeel was definitely into Levy in more ways than one. She just didn't understand why he kept pushing her away.

Could be the same reason Natsu pushed Lucy away… And the same reason they were in a gang.

Everyone around Lucy seemed so happy, so Lucy found herself forgetting that these people were most likely murderers and criminals. They'd been in a gang that has terrified everyone across magnolia, even the cops, yet here they are joking and laughing with the innocent Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy liked to think they were returning to their normal selves but she knew that wasn't true. What they'd done was far too horrible… Even Lucy knows that without even knowing what they had done.

She wish she could've been there for them but… She wasn't. Maybe if she was there Natsu wouldn't be the way he is now.

Natsu and Lucy had gotten closer. They'd sometimes just hang out at each others houses — most of the time hers — and sat there together. Sometimes in silence, most of the time talking about random things like their favorite cake and memories.

Every once in awhile he'd tell her something sad and when he did she saw that look again. The look he gave her the second time she saw him again. A look of regret, misery and guilt. Too many emotions were in that one look. But the look would last a second then he'd look down at the blonde in his arms and kiss her anywhere he could; Lucy could only guess that was his way of making sure she was there.

She was partially happy that he held her so close and was scared to lose her — everyone wants to feel wanted — but she still was kind of worried about him. He was so attached to her and it made her think why he really was. Lucy liked to think it's because his feelings were just so strong but she knew it was something running deeper within him.

Lucy wanted to find out as much as she could about him. She wanted to be closer to him; close enough so he would never forget her even if she disappeared from existence.

Which could happen some day soon. She just hoped she'd be able to show Natsu how much she loved him before then… before they came.

"Luce," Natsu took Lucy out of her trance, a worried yet slightly curious look on his face. "You okay?" Lucy's face was unreadable for a second but, with a blink, a small smile formed on her lips as a way of saying she's alright. When Natsu still gave her that look she nodded.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Natsu questioned, removing the space between them as they walked. The two were walking home from a meeting at the gang classroom. Lucy was planning on inviting herself into the Dragneel home so she could spend some time with her favorite pink haired gang leader. "Cuz' you seemed to be pretty deep in thought."

"I said I'm fine Natsu," Lucy's shoulder met Natsu's, Lucy sighing contently. Natsu wasn't much for public affection so this would probably be the closest she'll get to it. "I was just thinking." Their house started to become visible ahead of them.

"You'd tell me, right?" Natsu asked, making Lucy look up at him in confusion. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Lucy stared at him for a minute, debating on what to say. After a moment of blank eyes staring at worried ones she smiled.

"Yea," She said. The back of his hand brushed hers, sending a light sensation to twirl on her stomach, and she grabbed and locked his hand in hers. He didn't move it though, giving her hand a squeeze instead. "I'd tell you." Her other hand had crossed fingers.

Natsu stopped, a few feet away from his home, and Lucy stopped with him. He pulled her closer by the hand to lean down and kiss her. When their lips met Lucy immediately sunk into the kiss while Natsu took control, putting his other hand on her cheek.

He pulled her head back, Lucy moaning when his tongue traced over her bottom lip. He let himself in and let his tongue explore the honey tasting place that was her mouth.

"Eh-hmm," The clearing of someone's throat made them part, breathing heavy and a little pink on their cheeks. Lucy was the first to look up, her eyes meeting golden ones. One's like fire. One's like Natsu's.

"Igneel." Lucy cheerfully spoke, the man smiling down at her and Natsu freezing in place. "Nice to see you!" She moved in for a hug but a strong grip on her arm stopped her. Natsu had now been glaring at the man, both their eyes shining in a tension Lucy didn't pick up until now.

Why didn't he notice he was here? That stupid red Lamborghini Veneno parked in front of his house. The black, window tented trunks behind the car. He didn't even realize Igneel got out the car to come and greet them. Lucy must really turn off his senses

"Nice to see you too, Lucy," Igneel said, moving to pat her head. Natsu pulled Lucy into him, his glare becoming more dangerous than before. "Natsu" was how Igneel greeted his son, a nod accompanying it.

Lucy looked between them, a bit scared of what one might do to the other. Natsu let go of Lucy's wrist and pulled her in by the waist. He suddenly kisses her, tongue entering the minute he did, and moved his hands from her waist and too her butt. He gives her right cheek a strong grip, a surprised moan coming from the blonde. He stopped after a few seconds.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I have some important stuff to deal with." Natsu said. Lucy frowned but nodded to him. Natsu let her out of his grasp and she slowly crossed the street, looking back a few times to see Natsu and his Dad watching each other silently. When the Igneel heard her door close his façade crumbled to dust.

"So, you really are with her?" He asked, his voice stern. Natsu's glare intensified with the question. Igneel frowned then. "I thought I told you to stay away from the Heartfilia's, son. And not to get serious about one of your girls. Haven't I taught you-"

"The only thing you taught me is how much someone could betray you." Igneel's face become a pained one but soon his face was rock again. "You're only my 'boss'; someone i have to tolerate because I have a life to live. I stopped calling you dad a long time ago and you should definitely stopped calling me son. You only have one."

"You are my blood," Igneel stepped closer to him, towering over him as his attempt to seem intimidating. Natsu didn't bat an eye. "Therefore, I can call you whatever I want. Be happy you have a family. That girlfriend of yours doesn't." Natsu glared up at him.

"What does Lucy have to do with this?" He asked, his words hissed like a snake. "Leave her the hell out of your twisted little 'job'. She is mine, not yours."

"I own everything you have." Igneel said straightforwardly. "The house. The school. Your friends." Natsu's jaw clenched. "And, if I really wanted to, I could own Lucy too. She trusts me enough so it'd be easy to get my hands on her." Natsu lunged, his fist headed straight for Igneel's face. Igneel dodged it at the last second, letting Natsu pass him. Igneel shook his head.

" _Touch her and I'll burn you alive_." His words, like acid, came out not a threat or warning but a promise. And a Dragneel never breaks a promise. "I don't care if I came out of your dirty sperm! I'll burn _you_ to ashes then burn _those_ ashes then burn _those_ ashes if you dare touch _my_ Lucy!" The anger in his eyes made Igneel smile.

Igneel does not hate his son. Matter of fact, Igneel loves him more than he could ever tell the boy. Natsu was his pride and joy and he took much pride in the boy. And these moments were why. He was a beast, just like him, and had not only the strength, resources, face and personality but the guts to do exactly what Igneel wants him to do: to take over what he'll be leaving behind when he dies.

Igneel wish he didn't have to teach him so horribly or treat him so terribly. He wanted to love his children like any other proud father wanted to but with one son a complete psychopath and the other scarred because of the first son he couldn't do anything but hone in on that and make him indestructible.

Exactly what he wasn't.

"I won't." Igneel said. "I'll give you some time with her for now. Right now I have several things to talk to you about. A lot is going on in this town."

"A lot always happens in this town," Natsu said, looking down at the ground. "And most of it is bad." Igneel didn't need to say anything because Natsu knew he agreed completely with everything he was saying. Ever since seven years ago, Magnolia has become a place of tyranny and misery. And, at the top of it all, were them: The Dragneel's.

"Come," Igneel instructed, walking to the home. Natsu followed him, reluctantly at first, and when they entered the house Natsu had to glare again. Zeref was there. And he was smiling wider than usual.

"Heyyyyy, baby brother," He sang.

"No playing around Zeref. Leave him alone." Igneel said, not making eye contact with him whatsoever. Something Zeref has gotten completely use to; the only person that looked him in the eye was Natsu but that was either a look of anger or a look of disgust.

Natsu walked passed him to follow his father into the living room. He hadn't notice Igneel's 'followers' — as he liked to call it — were behind him in black suits. When Natsu, Igneel and Zeref, who had followed after Natsu, sat in separate chairs in the living room the men stopped by the entrance of the door.

"When was the last time the whole family got together?" Zeref asked, clearly amused by the tension and silence in the room. "A year? Two? My, I didn't even notice how much Natsu was turning into you Igneel. Isn't that nice?" Natsu clenched his teeth, hating how much Zeref was right.

His pink hair was spiked like Igneel's red mane. His eyes were sharp at the edges just like his father. And now he was even getting a build like him: muscular and nearly always flexing even when they didn't want to. Natsu didn't want to become like his dad but he knew it was in his blood, just like he said earlier.

Natsu still tries to fight it though.

"Shut up, Zeref," Natsu said in between clenched teeth. Zeref smiled at his brother lovingly. "Igneel, I'd rather not be here for no goddamn reason. You took me away from Lucy for this shit so it better be worth it."

"Still with the runaway princess, huh? How cute. But you should know you'll never be able to be the prince to the princess." Zeref smiled, leaning into the twitching Natsu. "Do you really think she wants to be with someone like you? What if she learns every little thing you've done in the past years? She'll leave you. She'll leave you no matter how much you love h-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ZEREF!" Natsu jumped over the coffee table in front of him and gripped Zeref by the collar tightly, his hand in a white knuckled fist. Zeref was actually scared. Zeref couldn't believe how terrifying his baby brother looked because of what he said. He was… like a monsters.

"Natsu!" Igneel said before his fist landed on Zeref's nose. Natsu glared over at the older man and saw Igneel wasn't even looking. He was drinking something from a cup on the table; Natsu didn't even realize he had it until now. "You know what he's doing. Leave him be." Natsu's grip on his brothers shirt tightened but, after a second, he forcibly threw his brother back into his chair.

"Igneel, hurry up. I can't be around Zeref for long." Natsu sat back in his seat. Igneel nodded and Zeref composed himself.

"Firstly, we've been getting a lot of threats from anonymous callers and emails. Every time we try to trace it we end up empty handed. At first we didn't think it was very important until one of the threats told that one of my men would be killed. Next night we found him dead in his room." Igneel shook his head.

"He was very young, Simon I think his name was. We got another one and sure enough that person was murdered along with the people who I ordered to guard them. I'm telling you this because this morning they warned me to 'look after my sons and their little friends'." Natsu scoffed. Igneel glared at him.

"You wanna know the difference between your men and my friends. They are survivors. They won't be easily taken down and, even if they end up getting caught by some mass murdered they wouldn't get killed."

"Well, you better hope you're right about them. Tell them to be on guard and carry a gun and knife with them." Natsu rolled his eyes. "Next," Igneel dug into his pocket and brung out half a sheet of paper with a few words on it. Natsu eyed it questionably when Igneel slid it across the table to him. Natsu lifted it and read the words.

" _Lucy Heartfilia will be taken back to Arbaless."_ Natsu's eye twitched irritably. " _Her father has sent us to get her and bring her back. He isn't very happy with her escape and knows that she is with you. Hope we get to see you soon — RT"_

"Like hell you'll be taking Lucy from me!" Natsu shouted, crumpling the note and throwing it behind him which hit one of the men by the door. They didn't flinch. "Find these sons of bitches before I do. I don't care about your men but if they touch Lucy-"

"It's not the same men." Natsu paused, Igneel looking at him sternly. "The men attacking my people never left a signature nor did they write on paper. Not only that but they don't write as lengthy. For now we believe these people are not of the same. You have two threats: one for the safety of your friends and the other for the one you love."

Natsu would never admit to the butterflies he gets when Love and Lucy was put in a sentence. "How come you got it?"

"Maybe they thought we were living with her or something like that. I don't know. What I want to know is why she ran away and why her dad is after her? How is she even living on her own right now?"

"S…she ran away from home?"

"I don't call her runaway princess for nothing." Zeref finally spoke. "I've always known. Thought you did too. Wonder why she didn't tell you?" A smirked played on Zeref's face, already restarting his game of toying with his brothers mind.

"Since this is your girl I'm going to let you to handle this problem yourself." Natsu clenched his jaw but nodded in response. _Why didn't she tell me?_ Natsu thought. _Why is she really here?_

"Last but not least, I'm getting remarried." There was a long silence. Natsu was frozen in shock while Zeref frowned. Igneel took that as a way of saying continue. "Her name is Grandine. She will be moving in the house in a week and a half from now and she has a daughter."

"Grandine?" Natsu hissed. "You mean that chick you've been messing with for the past fourteen years? You're marrying her? And she's got a kid?" Natsu sat back. "What happened to not being serious about women?"

"I have my reasons for marrying her. It'll benefit us all and I just so happen to find her charming." Natsu tsked and rolled his eyes; talk about hypocrite.

"I won't be staying here with that women." Natsu said straight forwardly. "She is part of _your_ life, not mine. I don't care if you are my 'dad'" Natsu threw his hands in the air to make air quotes. "I'm not being involved with your personal life, got it Igneel?"

"You _are_ my personal life," Igneel hissed. "And so is she. You can go live somewhere else if you want to but the minute you leave this home you're on your own; that means gang wise and money wise. You better think before acting, boy. Haven't I taught you that much?" The side of Natsu's lip twitched.

"Apparently, you've taught me everything." Natsu said, his voice dangerously calm. "Better hope she doesn't get in my way or else I'll handle her myself and the bratty child along with her." Igneel and Natsu gave each other daggers.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her." Zeref said, smiling widely at the two Dragneel's that now looked at him. Igneel glared at the raven haired boy.

"Too bad you won't be. I'm taking your privileges of coming and going into the house. Starting the day she moves in, you can only come into the house when I'm home. Understood?" Zeref frowned again, attempting to give him puppy dog eyes.

"But-"

"Understood!?" Igneel asked again, louder than before. Zeref flinched but nodded. "Then that is all. I'll be keeping in touch with you guys for a while due to these new developments. Until then, do what you think is necessary for safety." Natsu immediately got up from his seat, walking past the men by the door, and went up to his room.

He slammed the door before he could here Igneel calling to him and flopped on his bed. He moved around a bit to get comfortable and, when he finally did, he realized his position wasn't complete. Or, at least, not without Lucy.

His mind drifted to her; her smile, her body, the brightness in her eyes. Why hadn't he really thought about the other things? He always thought he was the secretive one but here he is, thinking about all the little things she's hiding from him. Why was she living here? Why wasn't her parents with her? How is she paying for it? Why didn't she tell him?

Natsu nuzzled his head into the pillow, feeling a sudden sleepiness come over him. Natsu sighed, Lucy's face still in his mind. _Tomorrow_ , He thought. _Tomorrow she's going to tell me what the hell is going on._

His dreams were filled with her and Fairy tail; the only people he could truly be happy with.

* * *

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry for any and every spelling/grammar error anywhere. I'm pretty sure there's a whole bunch of them! _

_The Dragneel's in one room. Interesting huh? Haven't seen nothing yet, to be honest._

 _I think y'all know who's about to enter the story_ _（＾ｖ＾）_ _I love her, she's so adorable._

 _I think I won't be making her Ooc… Or at least not as much as the others._

 _Jerzas! I'm plotting on putting some major Jerza in the next chapter or the one after that! And it'll probably be really sad. Or, at least, it's sad to me._

 _Now, about this chapter, how was it? Did you like it? Is the title okay because I do pick some weird titles. Leave a review! (I would reply to them but I honestly don't know how I'm suppose to reply. Maybe I will. Who know?)_

 _Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading!_

 _See ya next time, Lovely's (yes, grammatically incorrect but my way_ _（＾ｖ＾）_ _)_


	10. Author's Note (Sorry, this ain't a chap)

**Hey Guys!**

 **Yes, yes, I know! It's been forever since you've heard anything from me. Truly sorry! Seriously.**

 **I'm pretty sure some of you are a bit disappointed that this isn't an update… sorry about that too.**

 **Why an A/N, you ask? Well, because I'm back to writing again!**

 **Around the time I updated my story** _ **Unravel**_ **my grades were slipping, I mean really slipping, so I focused on my school work after I saw that. I thought it would be easy to get back on track but it took me a couple months to finally get them back up to where I needed them to be! Once I finally got pretty good grades Finals came around and that fucked me over in more ways than one! I absolutely hate Finals.**

 **Anyway, summer for me literally started yesterday so I'm back to writing again! And I'm kind of excited to start writing again! I'll get an update for my stories as soon as I possibly can. I'm going to update** _ **A Familiar Foreign**_ **first because I actually have about half a chapter finished; I haven't worked on the rest in a while.**

 **Thanks for continuing to follow this story! And I hope you enjoy the chapters that are soon to come.**

 **(I'm gonna delete this A/N after I post the next chapter of this story)**


End file.
